


Лучшая машина Plymouth Fury RK900

by Neitrino



Category: Christine - Stephen King, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #Detroit: Become Human, #dbh, #reed900, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: ...и то насколько сильно секс с машиной считается "сексом с посторонними предметами"





	1. Chapter 1

Машина была красива. Гладкий, даже на первый небрежный взгляд, какой-то скользкий, обтекаемый корпус и хищные акульи плавники. Гэвин даже вспомнил про забавное название подвески — Floating Power.

М-м-м, претенциозно.

На покрытом первой осенней изморозью стекле он увидел слабо проступившие буквы, буквы сложились в имя «Ричи».

— Хуичи, — Гэвин досадливо пнул машину по колесу. Какой-то малолетний говнюк явно написал свою тупую кличку на лобовом стекле теперь уже его, Гэвина, тачки. — Ну, значит, будешь Ричардом. Имя как имя.

Продавец — хитрозадая сволочь, как и все продажники — свято уверял его, что с тачкой никаких проблем. Ну, может, немного всего по мелочи: чего-то подрихтовать, подкрасить, выправить вмятины на дверцах резиновым хуем на присоске…

Гэвин обошел машину по кругу. Выглядела та, словно с конвейера она сошла аж в мае 1929 в Детройте. В момент основания компании. Гэвин реально боялся, что метал проржавел до дыр.

Он присел на корточки, осматривая пороги. Да, пассажирская дверца зияла сквозной дырой. Как и порог, провалившийся, рассыпавшийся в труху.

— Менять придется, — он коснулся пальцами острых краев дыры. — Ладно.

Он открыл капот и поморщился. В принципе, неплохо. По крайней мере, хромированная крышка над клапанами не повреждена. Перекошена, да, скорее всего, свечные колодцы полны масла, если оно есть.

— И что мы будем делать, Ричи?

Машина, что логично, не ответила. Но Гэвин почувствовал неприятный и словно оценивающий взгляд, скользко ощупавший его. Рид даже оглянулся, настолько чувство наблюдателя, стоящего за спиной, было явным.

— Тебя проще разобрать, да по частям продать, — продолжил Гэвин, досадливо смахнул нападавшие осенние листья. — Но я псих, так что попробую тебя подрихтовать.

Он сел в салон и повернул ключ. Стартер зло зарычал, и он был уверен, ничего не выйдет, когда машина затряслась, взревела и зачадила черным дымом.

Не загорелась, уже хорошо.

Видимо, проводка все еще держалась. Судя по звуку, глушитель отгорел, а по дыму — новое приобретение брало масло.

— Окей. Едем домой.

Руль поворачивался плавно, да и вообще, Гэвин довольно выжал газ, опасаясь превышать скорость, машинка была удобной. Ещё раз тоскливо подумав, что раньше умели делать машины, он принялся размышлять, в какой цвет выкрасить свое приобретение? Правый борт был странно измазан — именно измазан, не покрашен — мерзкой красной краской. Из-за времени и ржавчины та стала напоминать сгустки засохшей и свернувшейся крови.

Можно подобрать красный, но не такой темный. Фурии выпускались в таком цвете. Он мягко нажал на тормоз, поморщился от скрипа и того, как педаль провалилась почти до пола. Стоило проверить уровень тормозухи. Черт. И главный тормозной цилиндр. Казалось, что не на всех колесах колодки работали. Как будто по диагонали.

— Я разорюсь с тобой, — он погладил руль. — Ты хуевое вложение кровно заработанных денег. Очень. Очень хуевое. Но красивое, да.

Да. Даже в таком жутком состоянии видно было, что машина не потеряла своей привлекательности.

— Покрасим тебя в белый, — решил Гэвин.

Он свернул к дому и на свой страх и риск загнал машину в гараж. Едва успел заглушить, кашляя от черного дыма.

— Ох ты ж, черт тебя дери! Не будем больше заводить, пока не приведу в норму.

Он вздохнул, откинувшись на мягкий диванчик, скользя пальцами по рычагу коробки передач и рулю. С чего бы начать?

Самым подозрительным казалось, что внутри машина была почти новой. Ну как _почти_. Кожа салона местами выглядела потертой, но и только. Учитывая сколько этой машине лет — странно. Гэвин ласкающе провел ладонью по сидению, спинке, чувствуя под пальцами качественную кожу.

— Ну что ж, детка, — он фамильярно похлопал плимут по рулю, с трудом открывая дверь и выбираясь. Ремнем безопасности он беззаботно пренебрег. — Не скучай без меня, пока я буду пить, дрочить и смотреть всякий бред по ТВ.

Он захлопнул дверь, вздрогнул от скрипа и чуть улыбнулся.

— Эй, не хнычь. И не скучай, хорошо?

Он скользнул пальцами по двери и поднялся в дом, заранее начиная думать о том, какое порно его сейчас заведёт.

Трансы? It's a Trap! Но членодевочки быстро наскучивали. Просто онлайн-красотки, ласкающие себя на камеру, пока огромное количество тупых самцов по ту сторону экрана жадно ублажают себя? Внезапно вспомнился подраздел про секс в машине, на машине.

Стоит отметить покупку, усмехнулся он.

***

Во всем было виновато порно. Все так говорят. Или многие, точно.

Потому что после вполне обычного вечера последнего дня отсыпного перед дежурством, ему приснился шикарный эротический кошмар. С его новой тачкой в главной роли.  
Трахать ее в отверстие бензобака, выхлопную трубу (говорят, черные члены самые большие), в узкую щель между сидением и спинкой диванчика.

Последнее развлекло его на более долгое время.

Он проснулся среди ночи как подросток, в диком возбуждении, кожа горела и он продолжал инстинктивно тереться о простынь. Трахая кровать.

Блядь.

И Гэвин был уверен — именно из-за этого безумного сна он и решил, что подрочить в машине — прекрасная идея. Он максимально быстро сполз с кровати и спустился в гараж, плюхаясь на ледяное кожаное сидение голой задницей. Стоило все же штаны натянуть.

Он поерзал и глубоко вдохнул, быстро скользя ладонями по рулю.

— Детка, прости, но у меня жутко стоит на тебя. Наверное.

Так что он жадно дрочил, ощущая разгоряченной кожей прохладный воздух, то, как сидение наоборот словно вытягивает из него тепло. Он просто хотел кончить и пойти досыпать в теплую кровать.

Из предоргазменного кайфа — он был так близко, почти-почти — его вырвал жёстко впившийся в кожу ремень безопасности. На удивление не пыльный, а вполне себе новый. Гэвин поморгал, он не помнил, что пристёгивался. Да что там — он всегда не пристёгивался.

А вот когда зашипел динамик радио, Гэвин решил, что это все просто очередной кошмар.

— Джиперс-Криперс, ты откуда выполз…

Он сглотнул, осторожно опуская руку и пытаясь нашарить крепление. И не находя. Ремень словно уходил вглубь сидения.

— Что за черт… — прошептал он и вздрогнул, когда ремень затянулся туже, притиснув его к коже сидения.

Теперь лёгкое давление сменилось неприятным.

Динамик снова зашипел, но похолодел Гэвин, когда отчетливо разобрал свое имя.

— Гэвин, — холодно прозвучал голос, так безэмоционально, что Риду впервые стало страшно. — Ты отвлекся, Гэвин. Ты все ещё возбужден и не кончил. Продолжай…

Дальше звук потонул в хрипящем белом шуме, как от настройки, когда пытаешься поймать нужную волну.

Он нервно дернул ремень, но тот на мгновение прижал его до боли сильно. И отпустил.

И, самое жуткое, как ему представлялось — у него все еще стояло. Он дрожащей рукой обхватил член и вздрогнул, когда на него пахнуло горячим, пропитанным масляной горечью воздухом. Система отопления явно давно не работала, потому что масляный запах исчез через минуту. Стало тепло. Почти жарко.

— Продолжай, — сказало радио и, да, Гэвин мог поклясться, что в этом голосе сквозило ожидание и предвкушение… — Продолжай, быстрее.

…и угроза.

Так что, облизнув губы, Гэвин привычно сильно сжал член, толкаясь в собственный кулак, надеясь, что все это очередной кошмар и он проснется, как только кончит. Потому что, сумасшествие, несмотря на ужас, панику и нервную дрожь, его все еще до ужаса заводил сам факт того, что он дрочит в машине. Совершенно обнаженный и прикованный тугим ремнем к сидению. Он прикрыл глаза и в удушающей жаре двигал бедрами, стараясь резче вжиматься в свой кулак.

— Какой хороший и послушный человек, — прошептал приёмник и Гэвин кончил, открывая ничего не видящие глаза. Одновременно со щелчком отпустившего его ремня безопасности.

Радио перехватило плавную музыку с одной из ближайших станций и это, наверное, должно было успокоить, вот только ещё сильнее напугало Гэвина.

Он пару секунд поморгал, рассматривая радио, и осторожно открыл дверь. Пятясь, нервно вздрагивая, покинул гараж. И бросился вверх по лестнице, забиваясь в ванную и глядя перед собой.

— Херня какая-то!

Потёр друг о друга влажные пальцы правой руки. Как бы подсыхающая сперма очень даже намекала на то, что все произошло в реале. Вода шумела успокаивающе, душ немного привел его в чувство. Когда он вывалился из ванной в одном полотенце в поисках сигареты, чтобы покурить, пока сохнут волосы, он уже почти не помнил о том, что его новая машина «говорила».

Мало ли кому что глючится? Ему точно нужно потрахаться. Любовь к классическим автомобилям до добра не доводит. И, черт, главный тормозной цилиндр он так и не проверил.

Сигареты нашлись в кармане куртки, зажигалка на полу. На трезвую голову он рассудил, что раз уж вскочил так рано, то стоит порыться в машине.

И музло погромче выкрутить.

Главное радио в машине не трогать, нехорошо посоветовала ему интуиция.

Гэвин замер, спустившись в гараж. Как раз у боковой двери, что вела в дом. Ворота были закрыты и машина, сбоку облитая красной краской, казалась измазанной в крови.

— Ну привет, сладенький, — привычно шутливо сказал Гэвин и сам услышал, как фальшиво прозвучало его приветствие. Он ее боялся. Боялся своей новой машины и у этого страха не было рационального звена.

Какой-то нелепый кошмар заставил его нервно прикидывать расстояние от машины до дверей. И может ли плимут придавить его к стене.

Идиотизм.

Он глубоко вдохнул и открыл машину. Зафиксировал ручной тормоз. На всякий случай подложил упоры под колеса и кивнул сам себе.

— Так-то лучше. Давай немного украсим этот день?

Он включил свой приемник и поднял капот. Непонимающе фыркнул.

— Что?

Внутренности выглядели так, словно Ричи только-только сошел с конвейера. Не доверяя сам себе, Рид спустился в яму и уставился на гнилой, отгоревший глушитель. Почему здесь гниль, а там все новенькое?

Задумчиво поводив ладонью по дну машины, он прощупывал, где дно окончательно проржавело, и следует ли его срезать и потом приваривать заново.

Гэвин выбрался из ямы, машина воспринималась живой и затаившейся, словно лисица, прикидывающаяся мертвой. Он открыл, поднимая, двери гаража — свежий и прохладный утренний воздух немного разбил это подвешенное ощущение опасности.

— Так… глушитель это расходный материал. Куплю новый.

Обойдя машину по кругу, он остановился. Да, металл цвел ржавчиной. Но вчерашнего сквозного отверстия не обнаружилось. Может, показалось?

— И к лучшему. Так.

Он взял болгарку и начал с заднего бампера, тщательно счищая ржавчину. Грунтовка у него была.

Проебался он полдня. Свои отгулы Гэвин трепетно любил, но теперь чувствовал себя странно. Удовлетворенная усталость. Кажется, это называлось так. Ещё раз взглянув на машину, он бросил все инструменты. И решил, что самое время принять душ, а вот потом метнуться за парой ящиков пива.

Вчерашнее решение не ездить на этой доходяжной колымаге до тех пор, пока не починит, показалось дуростью. Наверное, он просто толком не рассмотрел вчера двигатель.

Машина вполне на ходу, масло он поменял, уровень тормозухи вполне устраивал, цилиндр, до ужаса пугавший его вчера, функционировал исправно. Педаль он отрегулировал и, приняв душ, сел за руль. Возможно, стоило приобрести еще и краску?

Интересно, а такой кроваво-алый еще выпускают?

Но ему не хотелось, чтобы машина была красной, и, как ему казалось, самое главное — машине этого не хотелось.

Без каких-либо проблем Ричи мирно дорулил до ближайшего маркета, и через час довольный Гэвин уже загружал в багажник и пиво, и краску, и прочую мелочевку.

И только перед небольшим лесом машина начала чудить, руль перестал слушаться. Гэвин пытался выровнять машину, выворачивая руль до упора, но той было явно похер.

Плимут аккуратно сполз в неглубокий овраг и замер.

Впервые в жизни Гэвин ощутил ужас. Окно было открыто и чириканье птиц как нельзя сильнее подчёркивало реальность, в которой его не слушалась собственная машина. Да и вообще.

— Гэвин, — динамик почти не хрипел, но Гэвин судорожно вжался в сидение и уставился на него. — Детка, нас ждут волшебные моменты, — прошипел динамик и машина затихла. Рид грешным делом понадеялся слинять, но ремень безопасности хищно сжался, притискивая его к сидению.

— Which witch is which? — промурлыкал динамик.

— Ты не живой, — сказал Гэвин, касаясь динамика, замечая, как бегунок дрожит, не может остановиться и выбрать волну. — Это сбой. Тебя поэтому постоянно продавали?

Боже, Гэвин зажмурился, он действительно задал вопрос машине и ждал — ждал! — что та ответит на него.

Инфернальные хрипы исчезли и теперь Гэвин мог различить только лёгкий шорох. Как раньше в стационарных телефонах, когда кто-то оставался на связи, но молчал.

И сеть передавала его прерывистое дыхание.

— У тебя есть презервативы, — странно предвкушающе произнесла машина, но голос несомненно был мужской. — Давай поиграем? Надень его на ручник? Ртом.

Гэвин нервно сглотнул, бросая взгляд на рычаг, так некстати расположенный классически, не на руле.

— За… зачем?

Радио тихо, хрипло рассмеялось.

— Чтобы тебе потом было легче. Больше смазки. Сам знаешь, кто-то любит ласку, а машина — смазку.

— Я не буду…

—…этого делать? — оскорбился голос. — Ну хорошо. Тогда мы будем здесь стоять долго-долго. И прочесывающие обочины рейнджеры найдут твой труп. Все ещё пристёгнутым. Или не найдут?

В подтверждение слов ремень так больно впился в тело, что Гэвину показалось, его кости хрустнули.

Он отдышался и полез в задний карман джинсов, не думал, что «всякий случай» настанет сейчас.

— Эй, я не согнусь так. Пусти.

Ремень ослаб и он, разорвав дрожащими пальцами упаковку, неловко наживил резинку на рычаг. Тот, как назло, был с утолщением и Гэвин сомневался, что набалдашник пройдет в горло. Но попробовать стоило. Он устроился поудобнее и прижался губами к резинке, осторожно пропуская в рот рычаг.

Ремень щёлкнул, отпуская его. И следующим, что Гэвин сделал — это рванулся выбраться из машины.

Хрен с ней.

Собственное психическое здоровье важнее.

Двери не открылись, радио замолчало.

Тишина была самой что ни на есть тревожной. И выжидающей.

Ручник дёрнулся, и Гэвин вздрогнул от этого движения.

— Не отвлекайся, — снова произнес знакомый голос. — Или я стану «плохим мальчиком».

Рид вздохнул и все же опустился ртом на рычаг, раскатывая тонкий латекс по ручке. И чувствуя отвратный привкус смазки, синтетический и гадкий. Какой-то «резиновый» с химической отдушкой. Искренне пожалел всех девчонок, которым приходится ублажать минетом придурков, да ещё и через презервативы.

— Ты плохо стараешься, — глумливо произнес Ричард. — Тебя смущает день?

Окна тут же заволокло, словно дымом, тонировкой. Чем-то вроде хамелеона.

Гэвин закрыл глаза и сильнее опустился ртом на рычаг. Какая разница? У него съехала крыша и он сходит с ума.

— У тебя есть пакетик смазки, — голос раздражал, но пока машина хотела общаться с ним, Гэвин мог передохнуть и отдышаться от идиотского минета ручнику. — Хочу, чтобы ты трахал себя пальцами.

Гэвин зажмурился. Он точно-точно просто нажрался, сел в машину, завел и уже медленно умирает, отключившись. И это всего лишь предсмертные галлюцинации.

— Дава-а-ай… — тихо прошептало радио.

Рид глубоко вдохнул и зажмурился, раздеваясь, забираясь на диванчик, вставая на колени. Зачем-то склоняясь к рычагу, легко касаясь губами и заводя руку за спину, оглаживая себя. Вталкиваясь пальцами, скользко касаясь себя. Гэвин не мог нормально расслабиться и отвлечься, ему казалось, что тяжёлый и хищный взгляд наблюдает и видит все. И давящее ощущение чужого присутствия только усугубляло и так стрёмную ситуацию.

— Ты же понимаешь, зачем ты это делаешь? — снова тихо, вкрадчиво спросила машина.

Нет.

Ричард.

У этой суки было имя.

— Понятия не имею.

Гэвин открыл глаза, перед ним как раз замер затянутый в латекс ручник.

— Нет.

Машина глухо зарокотав мотором, завелась. И вся завибрировала.

— Да.

Гэвин едва не разрыдался, ощущая себя шлюхой, которую точно изобьют. И не заплатят.

— Да перестань ты, это будет так хорошо и весело, — динамик чуть захрипел. — И, самое главное, никто не умрет. Ну, здорово же?

Рид отчаянно хотел с этим поспорить. Понятия «хорошо и весело» у них явно разнились.  
Происходящее никак не могло быть реальностью. Только бредом или кошмаром. Его сбила машина и он умирает в ближайшей к дороге реанимации.

— Гэвин? — вопросительно протянул Ричи, искажая его имя, почти рыча. — Я жду.

Окей, почему-то, когда Гэвин представил, что это все неправда, стало легче, во снах может происходить все что угодно, верно? Он удобнее ухватил вибрирующий ручник, почти усаживаясь на него, чувствуя, как тот касается его скользкой вымазанной в любриканте кожи.

И медленно опустился, вздрагивая.

— Черт… слишком твердый.

— Ты любишь твердые члены, — уверенно заявил Ричард. — Давай, хочу потрогать тебя изнутри.

Гэвин вцепился побледневшими пальцами в спинку сидения.

Машина вибрировала, ручник тоже. Ноги позорно разъезжались по скользкой коже сидений. Так что Гэвин послушно насадился на ручник и замер, вжавшись лицом в спинку ближайшего сидения. А вот потом застонал и поерзал, сжимаясь. Гребанная вибрация охрененно круто стимулировала простату, все, что нужно было, только правильно прижаться.

— Еще чего, — возмутился приемник, — шевелись давай.

Гэвин хрипло вдохнул и медленно поднялся, затем опустился, вздрагивая от вибрации.

— Я сошёл с ума? — жалобно поинтересовался он.

— Если тебе проще так считать, — как-то невовлеченно ответил его странный любовник. — Ты так хорошо сжимаешься, Гэвин, мне приятно, я могу чувствовать, как ты дрожишь.

Вот где-то после этого момента Гэвин и потерял себя. Он смутно вспоминал, как кусал спинку сидения, с оттяжкой и сильно трахая себя ручником, сжимался и царапал обивку. Кончил на мягкую кожу, обмякнув тряпичной куклой.

— Черт…

Он очнулся только через четверть часа по ощущениям. Стянул резинку с ручника и брезгливо бросил в открытое окно. Оделся, неуютно езрая, и потер глаза. Тонировка исчезла, радио молчало.

— С катушек слетел.

Машина мягко тронулась, педали работали исправно. Никаких рывков по его прежним воспоминаниям. Словно их починили, пересобрали и смазали.

Он поморщился, все тело приятно ныло. Как обычно бывает после хорошего секса, но в неудобной позе и неподходящем месте.

Ну да.

Трахать себя ручником в машине. Это очень неудобная поза.

— Сегодня красить не буду. И так крыша подтекает, — пробормотал он, осторожно загоняя машину в гараж.

Возникла идея вызвать проституток. Ну, немного в себя прийти. Потом мысль так же и отпустила. Нет у него денег на шлюх, все, что он мог бездарно проебать, он бездарно проебал, отдав наличку за машину. Он досадливо со своей силы хлопнул дверцей, но та закрылась неожиданно плавно. Вкусно щелкнула замком и Гэвин снова ощутил жуткое давящее чувство чужого взгляда. Даже скорее чуждого.

Заиграло радио. Он кажется даже узнал песенку. «And I'm just about to lose my mind. Honey, honey yeah», сука.

Он поморщился, но в салон больше не полез, черт с ним, сдохнет аккумулятор и сдохнет. Но отсидеться дома не получилось, что-то влекло в гараж. Решив немного себя обезопасить от пребывания в машине, он занялся грунтовкой.

Логично рассудив, что пока он не внутри дьявольской тачки, та его не тронет. И да, он решил её продать. Привести в товарный вид, покрасить в сизый — или бледно-голубой. И продать нахер.

Работать он принялся с открытым гаражом, распахнутые ворота были странным гарантом реальности. Гэвин был уверен, что сможет трусливо удрать, как только машина снова начнет чудить.

Но та вела себя прилично, стояла как вкопанная, поблескивая хромированными ободами. Вот же сучка.

— Ладно, жалко, конечно, но мне моя психика дороже, — бормотал он, натягивая респиратор, очки и перчатки.

О, Гэвин в бытность малолетним пиздюком конечно же пробовал много всякой дряни, но ничто не давало настолько жуткого ощущения безумия и реальности происходящего. Да и завязал он, как только встал на путь блюстителя закона. Относительного. По факту он искал одних мудаков, убивших других, и получал за это деньги штата. Легально и прекрасно.

После двух часов работы Гэвин хотел — нет, страстно жаждал — чтобы Ричард его раздавил нахуй. Руки болели, хотелось лечь.

Прямо под колеса.

— Приятель, ты меня вымотал. Зачем вы такие огромные? — он аккуратно подцепил малярный скотч на хромированном бампере. — Сил нет.

Машина оставалась безмолвной. Серо-голубой цвет приятно сочетался со ставшей вдруг дерьмовой погодой.

С некоторой опаской, но Гэвин всё-таки опустил дверь гаража.

— Я мыться, — сказал он плимуту, не получалось отделаться от ощущения, что Ричард внимательно слушает его. — А ты будь хорошим мальчиком.

— So shut your eyes, Kiss me goodbye, And sleep. Just sleep.

Радио, перехватив нужную волну, снова отключилось.

— Не буду тебя целовать, — огрызнулся Гэвин. — Отвали.

Тихо скрипнули тормоза, загорелись стопы и Ричард опасно дернулся в его сторону. Гэвин прижался к боковой стене гаража, опасаясь быть размазанным по воротам.

— Иди к черту! Корыто неблагодарное!

Ручник. Гэвин поморщился от воспоминаний. Как эта сучка могла двигаться?

— Продам тебя, — злобно пообещал Гэвин. — Еби мозг, и не только, следующему владельцу.

Ричард не ответил.

***

Гэвин вот как-то резко вспомнил дурную и кажется персидскую легенду про коня, которого продавали множество раз и он всегда возвращался к своему хозяину.

Ричард вернулся.

Не сразу.

На третью ночь после продажи, Гэвин проснулся от грохота. И, выскочив с пистолетом во двор, удивлённо смотрел на то, как, протаранив ворота, косо вихляя, снова ободранный Ричард, вламывается в гараж. Учитывая то, как злобно и целеустремлённо тот это делал, Гэвин решил не мешать.

Он мечтательно вздохнул, сел прямо на лужайку и устроил подбородок на ладонях, наблюдая за тем, как Ричи сдал назад, приподнялся на трех колесах (откуда у него гидравлика?) и тряхнул задним левым, поправляя. Затем снова разогнался и, жутко скрипя, протиснулся в гараж.

— Ох, ты домашний такой…

Гэвин прошел за ним, поднырнув под раскуроченные ворота. Зажёг свет, Ричи потушил фары.

Так они и стояли. Пока на Гэвина не накатило какое-то феерически бесшабашное безумие. Он спокойно подошел к морде машины и с наглостью, удивившей его самого (и его инстинкт самосохранения), поставил ногу на бампер. Плимут просел, хотя не должен был.

— Вернулся? Нахуй пиздуй, я тебя продал.

Машина зарычала.

То есть реально зарычала и резко подалась назад. В надежде, что Гэвин шлепнется под колеса. Но он устоял и ловко отскочил в сторону, становясь у крыла. Ричард зло рокотал и снова попытался провернуть фокус с гидравликой, не прокатило. Широкий кузов завалиться на бок не давал, а ширины гаража не хватало, чтобы прижать Гэвина к стене.

— Значит, так. Или ты проваливаешь, или я тебя сожгу ко всем чертям. Усек? Есть ещё маловероятный вариант, в котором мы пытаемся сосуществовать в мире и взаимопонимании. И не бесим друг друга? Уважаем, например? Это такая сложная эмоция, когда ты вроде как не считаешь своего оппонента дерьмом, — пояснил Гэвин.

Ричард молчал, только бликовал фарами.

— И как бы ну… ты придурок, у меня же тебя первым делом искать будут.

Ричард сменил номера, Гэвин не успел уловить момент трансформации. Вот только что он стоит и орет на свою (проданную) побитую сизую тачку и вот уже — на белоснежный плимут, судя по номерам, откуда-то из Джорджии.

— Оу. Так какого черта ты заставил меня тебя красить? И ворота мне сломал, засранец эдакий! Блядь.

Плимут чуть опустился, как пес, которого ругают. Затем осторожно, медленно открыл дверь.

— Покатать меня хочешь? Поедем смотреть кино? М-м-м?

— Кино? — голос не изменился. Гэвин теперь отличал все его модуляции. — В автокинотеатр?

— О, кто заговорил, — Гэвин безбоязненно рухнул на водительское сидение, — кстати, про наши меж-хер-знает-какие отношения…

И осекся, потому что коснулся ручника. Зажмурился. Пощупал, думая, что ему кажется, а затем перевел взгляд, уже заранее не веря собственным глазам. Ручник сменил форму и единственное, на что теперь тот был похож — это драконий хуй. Потому как Гэвин был уверен, что у ящеров именно такие члены.

— Теперь я тебя трахаю, красавчик, — сказал Гэвин, рефлекторно сжав пальцы и скользнув рукой снизу-вверх по рельефному ручнику.

— Я все еще могу задушить тебя, — резонно заметило радио. — Ага?

— Ага. Задуши. И никто тебя больше так не полюбит, — Гэвин погладил рулевое колесо. — Давай посмотрим фильм и посчитаем это прелюдией. А потом я отсосу тебе… что-нибудь. И трахну… куда-нибудь, куда найду.

— Это звучит интересно и заманчиво, — Ричард ломался как студентка, — и кино я посмотреть хочу, да. Но думаю сейчас мы успеем только на половину фильма или на титры.

Ремень перестал удушающе фиксировать.

— Всегда мечтал посмотреть с тобой титры, — Гэвин осторожно выехал из разрушенного гаража. — Самое главное — там удобная стоянка. И в пять утра не будет никого, кроме нас.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Иногда Гэвин просил Ричи прикидываться машиной. Самой обычной. Потому что, как ему казалось, Ричи ревнует к другим тачкам. Людей тот интересными сексуальными объектами для Гэвина не воспринимал. Или виртуозно прикидывался.

Гравий вкусно прошуршал под колесами. Гэвин не спешил выходить в наступающие сумерки. И спокойно курил в окно, слушая привычное шуршание радио, почти беззвучное и такое фоновое, что этот звук теперь скорее расслаблял, чем раздражал.

— Там опасно, — спокойно произнес «дьявол». Они как раз замерли напротив невысокой заброшки, и Гэвин мог поклясться, что она на них также выжидающе смотрит. Из-за стекол целых лишь местами.

— Ага, — согласился Гэвин, любовно поглаживая руль. — Но ты со мной туда пойти не можешь.

— Я тоже не чертов Бамблби, — Ричард пошуршал белым шумом. — Грустно и печально. Если что — я буду совсем рядом, у входа. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — он провел пальцами по рулю, оглаживая пластик. — Я рад, что в случае чего, хоть кто-нибудь меня оттарабанит в больницу. Правда мое воображение захлёбывается в фантазии на тему того, как ты будешь грузить мое бессознательное тело?

— Не давай мне повода и не узнаешь.

Ричи затих, не одобряя всего происходящего, но пока покорно молчащий и позволяющий его дурному человеку делать все, что тот пожелает. Нравится ему зарабатывать на жизнь аккуратным отловом других людей — пожалуйста.

— Я пошел, — Гэвин швырнул сигарету в окно и глубоко вдохнул, прикрывая глаза. — Все.

Он выскользнул из машины, осторожно закрывая дверцу, неторопливо следуя к темной заброшке. Судя по всему, здание было огромным, так, что скрывающиеся там люди не светились. Освещения не было видно. Либо им не требовалось наблюдать. Гэвин вошел, выжидая пока глаза немного привыкнут к сумеркам, и яркий свет почти ослепил его.

— Ох, блядь!

— Этот легавый настолько тупой, что пришел один? — голос знакомым не был, но Гэвин видел только херового качества фото придурка. Так что, проморгавшись сам себе мысленно дал пять — он нашел мудака «случайно» убившего пару девчонок. Вот разве что не только его. Остальные трое парней никакой радости от знакомства не выказывали. 

Он, не раздумывая, вытянул пистолет из-за пояса джинсов и прострелил колено первому, кого увидел. Парень закричал так жутко, что где-то за окном нервно ответил Рич, пикнув клаксоном.

Гэвина сначала попытались пристрелить, но херовое освещение пока крайне удачно позволяло ему не словить пулю. Причем исключительно случайно.

В тот момент когда его ужалило в плечо и он, охнув и тупо выронив пистолет, зажал рану, с визгом тормозов здание протаранил Ричард. Сбил ближайшего нападающего — Гэвин ещё успел услышать мерзкий влажный звук лопнувшего черепа под колесами. Он хотел было проблеваться, но Ричард красноречиво распахнул дверцу, призывая забираться немедленно.

— Ох, дерьмо… — Гэвин проскулил, вытянувшись на заднем сидении, зажимая рану, пока машина сдавала задом и визжала шинами, срываясь в сторону ближайшей больницы. — Ричи, блядь, больно! Ох, черт…

Гэвин ещё вспомнил, как плимут развернулся и сшиб кого-то неосторожного багажником. Причем так качественно, что в здании никто не стонал и не матерился, когда они отъезжали. Может, конечно, Гэвин оглох, от заложившей ему уши боли, но он почему-то был уверен, что в живых там никого не осталось.

Сам он причитал, орал и скулил, когда Ричи сворачивал слишком резко и кантовал его болящую тушку.

— Боже, черт, осторожнее! Блядь! Это похоже на перевозку беременной жены в роддом! Осторожно!

Ричард хранил полное молчание. Ни музыки, ни трепа. Гэвин сентиментально решил, что это от переживаний за него, а не от злости. Хотя тот вполне мог злиться и переживать одновременно.

Гэвин решил, что он все же терял сознание, отключался по дороге и, кажется, пришел в себя как раз от воя Ричи. Тот выл, застыв под госпиталем, и этот высокочастотный и жутко раздражающий гул и привел его в чувство на минуту.

— Все будет нормально, — пообещал Гэвин вытаскивающим его из машины парамедикам.  
Почему-то он захихикал, подумав, как те удивились отсутствию водителя в машине. Вот весело-то.

С этой мыслью он погрузился в тихую темноту, лишенную боли и тупорылых мыслей об удивленных врачах. Беспокоила только очередная стычка с полицией и взбучка. Куда ты полез, почему один, почему ничего не сказал…

Опять все не так.

Тревожила мысль о Ричи. Что его скорее всего отгонят на стоянку и он будет стоять там один. Тоскливый и брошенный, как бездомная собака.

— Детка, я залил все сидения кровью, — простонал он, обезболивающее уже начинало действовать и его качественно накрывало. — Ты будешь ругаться, а я хочу услышать, как ты произносишь «блядь»…

Потом он почему-то подумал, что «детка» вполне бы мог дать по газам оттуда и сейчас отсиживаться в гараже. Его вдруг со всей серьезностью поглотил вопрос насчет того, сидят машины или стоят?

Вроде как стоят.

Он представил сидящего Ричи и едва не расхохотался.

Господи, какой забористый наркоз.

Пришел он в себя быстро, ну Гэвину хотелось так думать. Пули — две, как радостно ему сообщили — выпотрошили и зашили.

На третий день он даже чувствовал себя вполне неплохо, но кровопотеря давала о себе знать волнами накатывающей слабостью. Так что он покорно валялся на больничной койке и думал, что вот именно в эти моменты очень плохо, что Ричи машина. Ему хотелось поговорить с ним.

Может, стоило предложить Ричарду поставить бортовой компьютер со встроенным телефоном? Ох. Вот бы железяка сама додумалась прокачаться таким образом.

Через неделю его все же отпустили домой с требованием при любой проблеме немедленно звонить. Пришлось наплести с три короба про тоскующего дома кота. Ага.  
Ричард бы его убил если узнал, что Гэвин сравнил его с изнывающей кошкой.

Он видел иногда — точнее Гэвину так казалось — его под окнами госпиталя ночью, когда обезболивающее переставало действовать, а новую дозу приходилось ждать. Но было темно и он не был уверен, что это действительно Ричи. Мало ли кто катается вокруг больницы с выключенными фарами.

Вылезая из такси, Гэвин ухитрился задеть дверцу плечом и взвыть не своим голосом.

— Боже! Блядь…

Продышавшись, он все же зашел в гараж. Ричи прилично молчал, стараясь, тем не менее, осторожно стряхнуть грязь с заднего колеса.

— Катался без меня, да?

— Навещал своего тупого человека в больнице, — ровно ответил Ричи и совершенно замер.

Гэвин обошел его и со стоном уселся на капот, закурил, а потом и вовсе улёгся на спину, чувствуя под собой теплый металл. И то, что Ричи мелко вздрагивает.

— Мы раньше об этом не говорили, но… — Гэвин вытянул изо рта сигарету, выдыхая дым. — Кто ты?

Ричи молчал и Гэвин зло лягнул его ногой.

— Хорошо, — Гэвин насторожился, плимут кажется был серьёзен. — Днём я просто машина. А ночью…

Ричи трагично замолчал, выдерживая театральную паузу.

— Ну? — не вытерпел Гэвин, заинтригованный его откровенностью.

— Ночью я тоже просто машина.

— Придурок, — Гэвин рассмеялся и довольно лежал на капоте чувствуя себя совершенно счастливым.

— Ты рыцаря дорог не смотрел?

— Так ты робот?

Ричи недовольно перехлопнул заднюю дверцу.

— Нет. На заводе, когда только с конвейера сняли, какой-то ушлепок пепел мне на сидение сбросил. Ну, я его и придушил. Все воздухозаборники закрыл, он и сдох.

Гэвин сел, оборачиваясь, рассматривая зеркало заднего вида.

— Ты серьезно?

— Ты единственный.

Почему-то теперь это звучало не романтично, а пугающе.

Как и всегда, впрочем. Как и всегда все с Ричардом.

Уточнять было не нужно.

Гэвин довольно потянулся, выгибаясь на теплом капоте и скатился с него, садясь за руль.

— Давай проедемся. Я бы все-таки хотел понять, что ты такое.

Ричи послушно выехал из гаража и отправился на высокую эстакаду окружной дороги.

— Я это я. Ты вот Гэвин, а я Ричард. Я машина. Может, кто-то там наверху перепутал и засунул душу человека в железяку?

— То есть ты считаешь себя человеком?

Гэвин довольно откинулся на сидении и убрал руки от руля, замечая момент, когда Ричард перехватил управление. Точнее не так. Момент, когда Ричи стал собой. Руль плавно проворачивался на поворотах и Гэвин поймал себя на том, что это действительно какое-то инфернальное зрелище. И в тоже время сексуальное.

— Я не встречал еще таких как я. Разве что очень давно видел похожего: серый такер. Но он не ответил, хотя несомненно услышал меня. Мне не хочется верить, но с учётом количества машин и соотношения их с людьми… Подозреваю, что я такой один. И да. Совсем забыл.

Ричи так резко затормозил, что расслабленный Гэвин влетел носом в руль.

— Сука! — зашипел Гэвин, зажимая переносицу, чувствуя стекающую кровь, во рту стало солоно. — Какого хера?

— Я был расстроен.

Гэвин прикусил язык, во всех смыслах. Вдобавок к разбитому носу.

— Ты полез туда один и я здорово ободрался, пока разбивал стену. Не смей больше так рисковать! Я не хочу остаться один.

Радио сипло захрипело и выловило отрывок песни.

— …and without you is how I disappear and live my live alone forever now…

— Ты такой романтичный, детка, — прошептал Гэвин. И погладил руль, замечая, как тот пачкает кровь, оставшаяся на пальцах. И то, как она же исчезает, почти испаряясь или всасываясь в кожу оплётки руля.

— Ещё, в дом пока тебя не было, приходила самка.

Ричи снова плавно тронулся и разгонялся, но уже пристегнул Гэвина, любовно скользнув по его телу ремнями.

— Какая?

— Не знаю, я не стал спрашивать, — с сарказмом пояснил Ричи. — Но она искала тебя.

Гэвин поморщился, но все же попытался вспомнить или представить, кто мог его искать.

— А куда мы?

— Трахаться.

Гэвин удовлетворенно кивнул и уперся взглядом в лобовое стекло.

— Ричи, то есть меня как бы все устраивает, а куда именно мы трахаться? То есть я имею ввиду куда? Место. Блядь, я запутался.

Фонари пропали пару минут назад и в наступающих сумерках, в свете фар Гэвин понял куда Ричи его везет.

— Детка, — он зажмурился, — ты всё-таки слишком сильно на меня обиделся, да?

Ричи картинно заглох на железнодорожном переезде.

— Ричи, — Гэвин легко огладил рулевое колесо. — Малыш, ну правда, прости меня. Я так больше не буду делать.

Машина молчала. Гэвин пощелкал тумблерами на приемнике, но тщетно. Повернуть ключ в замке зажигания тоже не помогло.

— Ричи? Милый, мне страшно.

Почему-то Гэвин подумал о чем-то ужасном. А если Ричи и впрямь сдох? Проблемы с аккумулятором?

Ремни тоже не отпускали.

— А вдруг этот переезд не заброшен? — попытался воззвать к разуму и совести плимута Гэвин. — Ты хочешь, чтоб мы умерли?

— Почему «мы»? — ожил Ричи. — Только ты.

— Окей, — Гэвин обмяк в хватке ремней. Несмотря ни на что ответивший Ричи его успокоил. — Давай. Расскажи. За что конкретно сейчас ты злишься? То есть ебнуть мне по лицу было тебе недостаточно?

— Самка сказала, что ты её.

— И ты ей сразу поверил?

— Доверяй, но проверяй, — Ричард снова замолчал.

Гэвин потер висок и поморщился. Нос болел. От него начинала болеть голова.

— Малыш, у меня нет никакой самки. И у самок нет меня, хотя бы потому что я не интересуюсь ими. Особенно сейчас, когда у меня появился ты. Серьезно? Мы застряли на переезде ради сцены ревности?

Ричи опять помолчал.

— Не только, — жарко выдохнул он, включив отопление. — У нас есть около двадцати минут. Точнее у тебя, чтобы быстро подрочить. И тогда я уберусь с путей.

— А что произойдет после двадцати минут? — спросил Гэвин, чувствуя как очередной ремень — сколько у него их, блядь? — пережимает ему горло, сильно врезаясь в кожу.

— «Произойдет» поезд.

— Ты правда думаешь, что у меня встанет теперь, когда я боюсь умереть? — прохрипел Гэвин, зажмурившись. Встанет, конечно. — Ты меня не любишь.

— И не жалею.

Гэвин медленно вдохнул и опустил руки на ремень джинсов. Подумал о том, как можно будет ударить монтировкой по дверце Ричи, а потом все же оттрахать в бензобак, чтобы сперма некоторое время циркулировала в системе.

— О чем ты думаешь?

Ох, как Ричи будет беситься.

От этого сразу стало хорошо.

— О том, что трахну тебя в бензобак, — пообещал Гэвин и подавился следующим вздохом, Ричи пережал ему горло до кислотных вспышек перед глазами.

— Обязательно, — опасно низко согласился Ричи, — а пока я хочу посмотреть. У тебя мало времени, Гэвин.

Он послушно расстегнул джинсы и чуть спустил их, освобождая член, медленно проводя рукой от головки до основания. О, он думал о том, как будет скользить руками по теплому металлу, жадно толкаясь в горловину, чувствуя вибрацию корпуса.

— Вижу, тебя это заводит.

— Ещё бы, — Гэвин сильнее сжал руку, привычно очерчивая большим пальцем головку.  
Теплый, скользкий металл, никакого сравнения с живой кожей. Ричи будет послушно стоять и не двигаться. Не двигаться, пока он трахает его.

Гэвин сделал рваный вдох и внимательный Ричи снова перетянул ему горло, кислорода не хватало, в машине стало душно, Гэвин сам мог слышать запах собственного пота и возбуждения. Пахло сексом.

Вот же черт! Эта тачка знала, что он любит. И после этого думает, что какая-то… хм… самка будет лучше него? Параноик.

Он крепче сжал руку на члене и поймал себя на мысли, что уже ерзает, подкидывает бедра, стремясь быстрее достичь оргазма.

Раненое плечо начало ныть, но даже это каким-то образом только усиливало возбуждение, жар глушащий мысли прокатился по спине, огнем опаляя позвоночник. Земля начала тяжело вибрировать, идеально совпадая с его рваными движениями руки на члене и Гэвин кончил в тот момент, когда увидел огни идущего поезда. Он обмяк на сидении, отстраненно начиная паниковать. А если все же…

— Ричи, детка, я был хорошим мальчиком… трогай.

Тот послушно завелся и медленно, под гудки явно нервничающего машиниста, перевалился через пути.

— В следующий раз возьмемся за руки и сиганем с обрыва. Как Тельма и Луиза.

— У меня нет рук.

— У тебя есть член, — рассмеялся Гэвин, поглаживая ручник.

***

Следующую неделю Гэвин, пользуясь тем, что «о боже я был ранен и умираю», проводил дома. А ещё точнее в гараже. Занимаясь таким нахер ненужным делом как рихтовка Ричарда. Тот совершенно не возражал, так что для себя Гэвин решил что, тому это нравится.

В конце концов, он все же был машиной, хоть и с функцией самовосстановления, но все же были мелочи, о которых он просто забывал. Или забивал.

Глушитель был именно той частью, на которую Ричи совершенно не хотел обращать внимания. Так что Гэвин довольно забрался в яму и подваривал отгоревшую деталь.  
Ричи включил радио и Гэвин давно перестал вслушиваться в тихие мурлыкающие мелодии. Плотно порождая ассоциации с огромным котом, который — упиваясь собственным великодушием — позволяет жалкому человеку вычесывать его.

— Мне вот интересно, — Гэвин расслабил плечи, шея ныла от долгого вынужденного положения, — как ты воспринимаешь запчасти?

— Про что ты?

— Что самое важное?

— Все. Каждая деталь важна.

Гэвин провел пальцами по сварному шву.

— Но все же? Меня может убить очень многое. Что способно уничтожить тебя?

Ричард некоторое время молчал, затем плавно увеличил громкость музыки.

— There's something wrong with me chemically, something wrong with me inherently. The wrong mix in the wrong genes. I reached the wrong ends by the wrong means…

— Ничерта не объяснил… — вздохнул Гэвин.

— Wrong! — отрезали динамики.

— Ты мне не доверяешь, — капризно передразнил тон своей бывшей Гэвин и рассмеялся. — Я не собирался тебя убивать. Я хотел узнать, что самое важное, и трепетно беречь его.

— Я сам неплохо с этим справляюсь, — но голос Ричарда показался странным.

— Ох, детка, — Гэвин провел ладонью по теплому глушителю, — я же никогда больше не найду такого замечательного любовника, который не спихивает меня с кровати и не тырит мое пиво.

— Это ты так думаешь, — Ричи шумно вздохнул и вдруг плавно откатился с места. — Мне не нравится эта яма. Кажется, земля под колесами разойдется. До дрожи жутко.

Гэвин со вздохом выбрался из ямы.

— Но я не доделал!

— Заползай под меня.

— Детка, — Гэвин привычно игриво шлепнул его по багажнику и охнул, чертово плечо все еще мешало жить. — Ты так интересно предлагаешь, что я просто не могу отказаться.

А потом Гэвин посмотрел на расстояние между бетонным полом и плимутом.

— Да я там даже дышать не смогу.

Ричард приподнялся на все той же непонятной гидравлике. Гэвин со вздохом бросил на пол подстилку и забрался под днище, рассматривая тросики ручника. Ослабли?

— Ты как, держишься на горках?

— Ну… ты намекаешь, что я толстый?

Гэвин усмехнулся и легко тронул тросик.

— Ага. Они ослабли. А еще у тебя очень большая «корма», — поддел его Гэвин, думая вызверится ли тот за намек про большую задницу или нет?

— У тебя полностью отсутствует чувство прекрасного, — протянул Ричи. — Я идеален. Смирись.

— Ну да. Хорошего должно быть много.

Он охнул и зажмурился, закрывая лицо. Гэвин даже понять не успел, откуда Ричи брызнул ему в лицо маслом. Услышал скрип и понял, что Ричи опустился, прижимая его к полу.

— Я сверху, — довольно заметил плимут.

— Ты всегда сверху, — прохрипел Гэвин, теперь он не мог выбраться из-под прижавшего его плимута. — Ричи? Ты решил осуществить свои угрозы и все-таки раздавить меня?

Ричи опустился еще ниже, на какой-то жалкий сантиметр, и Гэвин почувствовал, как его щека касается металла.

— Разве тебе не нравится то, что ты находишься подо мной и совершенно беспомощен?

— Нет.

— Liar, liar, burn I fire! — взвыли колонки.

Ну да, Гэвин прикусил губу, у него стояло. Но дышалось тяжело.

— Мне нужно чуть больше места, — он нервно вдохнул, наблюдая за тросиком, провисшим до земли. Тот шевелился. — Или отдрочи мне сам.

— Мне тут кое-что вспомнилось… — трос — не один — два, три? — скользнул по его щеке. Тросы касались его порождая ассоциации со змеями, ползающими по телу. Тёплыми и гладкими змеями.

Гэвин дёрнулся, в инстинктивной попытке всё-таки выбраться из-под Ричарда и понял, что чувствуют спелеологи, застрявшие в пещерах. Дышать приходилось часто и неглубоко.

— Что тебе вспомнилось?

— В Оклахоме законодательно не разрешается заниматься любовью с автомобилем.

— Рад, что мы живём не в Оклахоме. Но если тебя так тащит нарушение закона, мы поедем туда и трахнемся.

Гэвин прошипел и зажмурился, дергаясь.

— Пусти. Тяжело.

Трос опутал его руки и ноги, крепко сжимая и, да, это ощущалось охрененно горячо. Он не думал, что все же имеет кинк на связывание.

— Черт!

— Уже хочешь трогать себя? — Ричи завелся и теперь Гэвин ощущал вибрацию. — Ну так давай. Руки у тебя работают.

— Неудобно, — простонал Гэвин, кажется обдираясь о защиту двигателя. Пиздец, как ему хотелось укусить Ричи. Но ещё больше кончить.

— Ты дотянешься, — убеждённо сказал Ричи и снова сменил голос в радио: «Тебе не уйти от моих ча-а-а-р-р… потому что ты мо-о-о-й-й!..»

— Мне просто не уйти, — закусил губы Гэвин, наконец-то касаясь болезненно возбужденного члена и закрывая глаза, ловя кайф только от ощущения, что над ним замер плимут, весом в пару тонн, и что от него буквально ничего не останется, если Ричи решит убрать колеса.

Чертовщина. Он жалобно проскулил. Прохрипел на самом деле, потому что к давящему весу машины добавился тросик, обвивший шею. Одновременно жутко и так хорошо.

— Сумасшедший, — Гэвин прикрыл глаза, двигая рукой так быстро, как позволяло пространство.

Но даже этого хватало. Наверное, на самом деле не имело никакого значения, насколько ему неудобно или что он не может сжать руку сильнее и дрочить так, как любит. Его заводил сам факт плотно прижавщегося к нему автомобиля. Тросы ощущались конечностями.

Они гладили, сжимали, дразнили… Гэвин всхлипнул, жадно толкаясь в свою ладонь, чувствуя, как от возбуждения и тесноты темнеет в глазах.

— Черт! — он зажмурился, кончая. Сердце дико колотилось, почти горячий металл прижимал к подстилке.

Он был в ловушке. В потрясающей в своем безумии ловушке. Плотно зажатый между Ричардом и землёй, не имеющий ничего против того, чтобы быть пойманным.

— Люблю тебя, детка, — выдохнул он, открывая глаза, но ничего не видя, дёрнулся, коснувшись языком металла.

Ричард скрипнул и поднялся, освобождая его.

— В салон.

Голос Ричи звучал томно, с ожиданием и Гэвин торопливо вылез из-под машины, забираясь на передний диванчик, оглаживая ладонью ручник.

Тот снова сменил форму прямо под его пальцами, пока Гэвин судорожно и слепо искал в бардачке смазку.

— Наши отношения все глубже, — усмехнулся он. — Теперь мы ебемся без резинок.

— А ты боишься незапланированной беременности?

— А ты можешь?

Ричи неопределенно скрипнул.

— Ага. Хочешь маленький прицеп?

Гэвин рассмеялся, выливая смазку на рычаг, одновременно пытаясь стянуть брюки. Все более привлекательным становилось желание просто присобачить резиновый член на капот и трахать себя им. Чтоб Ричи кипел от злости. И совершенно ничего не мог поделать.

Зато — Гэвин представил, как это могло бы быть — он бы точно точно кончил Ричи на лицо, если считать стекло лицом.

— Быстрее, — поторопил его Ричи, и Гэвин послушно прижался к ручнику, чувствуя, как тот проскальзывает по его коже.

Он устроился удобнее, цепляясь за спинку сидения и медленно опустился на рычаг, кусая губы.

— Черт…

Помимо дикого желания сразу начать трахаться быстро и жадно, он ощущал смутное любопытство, что именно у Ричи является лицом. Посмотреть в наглые глаза, так сказать.

— Ты отвлекаешься!

Гэвин послушно принялся двигаться, он знал, что Ричи ловит от этого кайфа не меньше, а порой и больше, чем он сам. Машина-сексоголик. Двигатель гудел, вибрация заставляла его почти хрипеть, с оттягом опускаясь на член. Хотелось снова кончить и переживать это ощущение ещё и ещё.

Буквально не слезать с этого ручника. Черт.

— Ты афродизиак выделяешь? — прошипел он.

— I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me…

— Только не Кисс! — прошипел Гэвин, хрипло дыша, понимая, что стекла изнутри покрываются испариной. Как в чертовом титанике.

Вспыхнула, мелькнула и исчезла идиотская мысль, что Ричи вполне мог быть той машиной. Пережить Титаник и эпоху.

Гэвин прижался щекой к коже обивки и, вспоминая тот кадр, скользнул пальцами по стеклу. Глядя на свой собственный отпечаток ладони.

— Что… ты делаешь? — Ричи звучал так, словно тяжело дышал.

— Немного романтики, — Гэвин сжался на ручнике, ощущая его вибрацию и обхватил свой член ладонью, прохладной и скользкой от конденсата.

Почти яростно двигая ею на своем члене, переставая видеть что-либо перед собой. Он снова инстинктивно сжал зубы на обивке водительского кресла, когда его скрутила первая судорога оргазма. Когда он смог отдышаться, понимая что прокусил обивку к чертям, Ричи молчал. Даже радио молчало.

— Ты же не умер?

Ричи ожил через пару минут и тон его все еще был обиженным.

— Так я толстый, да?

Гэвин огладил рулевое колесо.

— Детка, ты идеален. Мне всегда нравились пышные формы.

— Мудак.

Гэвин рассмеялся и был буквально катапультирован из салона на пол.

— Ты самое лучшее, что вообще со мной случалось, — Гэвин лениво потянулся и прижался щекой к колесу Ричи, вспоминая, как тот раздавил придурка стрелявшего в него. Теперь эта мысль была не жуткой, а почему-то приятной. Такой завораживающей.

— Твой милеометр, — прошептал Гэвин, глубоко вдыхая запах шин и пыли и почему-то статического электричества. — Он крутится в обратную сторону. Ты дьявол как-то меняющий время.

— Я молодею, в отличие от тебя, — Ричи шевельнул колесом. — Гэвин? Помой меня. Сидения протри?

Гэвин проскулил, качая головой и устраиваясь на полу.

— Я хотел бы брать тебя с собой в кровать. А ты не можешь собраться во что-то более компактное?

— Не думаю, — Ричи скрипнул тормозами. — Ты можешь спать внутри меня? — предложил он. — Серьезно, чем тебе не нравится заднее сиденье? Оно огромное.

— Всем нравится, — потянул себя в сидячее положение Гэвин. Он чувствовал себя оглушенным и немного разбитым, как и всегда впрочем после секса с Ричардом. И потерявшимся во времени и пространстве.

— Ну так забирайся? — дверца приветливо распахнулась и Гэвин заполз в салон, устраиваясь на диванчике.

— Как хорошо, надо притащить сюда плед, — прошептал он в спинку сидения и прикрыл глаза, довольно посапывая.

Дверь мягко и почти беззвучно закрылась.

Милеометр.

Он крутился в обратную сторону.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Гэвин мог бы сказать, что его жизнь стала размеренной и прекрасной. И он подсознательно боялся, что так долго продолжаться не может. Ну, на самом деле Гэвин мудаком не был, он был неудачником. Но везучим. Как это могло сочетаться только бог знал. Или дьявол.

Везучим, потому что все ещё оставался в живых.

Не без помощи Ричи, конечно. Точнее только благодаря ей. И вопреки происходящему. Никакая другая машина уже не выдержала бы эту бешеную гонку.

Пуля разбила заднее стекло и Ричи зарычал.

— Ебать, — рявкнул Гэвин, пригибаясь, чувствуя, как его осыпало стеклянным крошевом и то мерзко забивается под воротник куртки. — Ты же волшебный?

— Но не пуленепробиваемый! — радио заглохло. Подавилось шорохом.

Ремень впился в грудь, когда Ричи резко ушел влево. Его занесло, плимут едва не  
слетел с дороги, но с трудом выправился и взревел. Вся беда была лишь в том, что преследовали их на угнаном полицейском форде. А тот, будучи турбированным, вполне мог догнать их.

Гэвин простонал, когда ремень слишком уж сильно стиснул его.

— Ричи… Рич!

Только они могли так влипнуть. Только они могли так тупо попасться. Форд мог их догнать и догонял. Нет, Гэвин признавал свою вину в том, что пойманого им психа убили в первую же неделю в тюрьме и что его брат вполне логично винил в этом Гэвина и хотел сделать ему очень-очень больно. А в идеале превратить в кровавое месиво. Но конкретно сейчас — чувствуя, как злобно Ричи вписывается в повороты, как шины визжат по дорожному покрытию — он хотел жить. И ему было похер на любые мотивы.

Форд догнал их на максимальной скорости и боднул.

Правое переднее колесо Ричи взлетело на тротуар, задние занесло навстречу форду, и вместе с раздавшимся металлическим скрежетом из-под днища посыпались искры. Гэвина кинуло инерцией вперёд, но плимут каким-то чудом выровнялся и, старательно не сбавляя скорости, понёсся дальше.

— Ричи, детка, прости меня!

Радио молчало. Ричард тоже.

Преследователь не сдавался, несся за ними вслепую, потеряв фары. Ричард, кажется, вырубил свет, в надежде, что форд не сможет ориентироваться по его габаритам. Но их настиг еще один удар прямо перед выездом на окружную.

— Сука! — рявкнул Гэвин, удерживая неслушающийся руль. — Ричи, детка, ты как?

— Я его убью, — прохрипел тот, снова выравниваясь, хоть его и занесло, почти развернув. — Но пока не придумал как.

— Серьезно?

— С тем исходом, чтобы ты тоже выжил, — безжалостно уточнил Ричард.

Он снова несся в темноте, света фонарей хватало, чтобы слабо видеть дорогу, но Ричард, казалось, в фарах не нуждался.

— Держись крепче.

Гэвин послушно вцепился в сидение. Держать руль сейчас означало повырывать себе суставы. Ричард развернулся, врезаясь в бок форда, взвизгивая шинами, протаскивая уступающий в весе автомобиль к отбойнику, за которым раскинулся глубокий овраг.

У него не было шанса.

Гэвин видел, как угнанный автомобиль, теряя части корпуса, повалился вниз. Ричи опасно балансировал на самом краю обрыва.

Но отъехал и застыл, не глуша мотор.

— Как думаешь, он мертв?

— Спустись и проверь, — не оценил его человеколюбия Ричи.

— Сообщу в полицию в ближайшей пиццерии, — согласился с ним Гэвин. — У меня стресс. Надо его заесть. Тебя чуть не убили.

— Меня не так просто убить, — Ричард фыркнул и развернулся, волоча по земле за собой бампер. Скрежет металла по асфальту в тишине звучал жутко. — Ты достал. Прекрати влезать в дерьмо. Это вредит нам двоим.

Гэвин пристыженно молчал, поглаживая руль. Машина восстанавливалась. Зажглись фары. Выправились вмятины. С лёгким хлопком проявилась тень заднего стекла. Паутина трещин переливалась как рождественская мишура. Затем линии начали исчезать, ползли в обратную сторону. Снова делая стекло целым.

— Это невозможно, — привычно выдохнул Гэвин, разглядывая эти трансформации в зеркало.

— На самом деле с учётом энтропии возможно, — ровно отозвался Ричард. — Нашей вселенной похер, куда именно и как течет время.

— А ты у меня юный физик? — Гэвин тяжело дышал, потирая висок. — Прости, малыш, я не хотел, чтобы ты пострадал.

Ричи фыркнул и свернул на центральную улицу.

— Сегодня больше не будет погони?

— Искренне надеюсь на это, — голос Ричи странно тянулся, словно у немного перебравшего человека. — Ты не все пересказал. Вдруг у этого мудака было больше одного брата? И тот тоже горит желанием подвесить тебя за яйца.

Гэвин молчал, Ричи передал ему возможность рулить.

— Если тебя всё-таки убьют, — Ричи прощелкал шорохом пустых радиоволн. Должно быть подходящей песни не находилось. — Если тебя убьют, я обязательно отомщу. Рано или поздно. Надеюсь, это тебя утешит, если вдруг в следующий раз у нас не будет времени поговорить.

— Я тебя люблю, — Гэвин провел пальцами по рулю. — Правда.

Они сделали пару кругов по улицам и в итоге Ричи капризно попросил бензин.

Заправлялся он не слишком часто, но иногда у него просыпался аппетит и Гэвину приходилось объяснять, каким образом в машину влезает по девяносто литров бензина.

— Почему люди такие любопытные?

— На самом деле люди крайне невнимательны, — возразил ему Ричи. — Ты вот тоже долго не замечал…

— Я был уверен что мне кажется, — Гэвин разглядывал огни заправки, яркие, похожие на жёлтые аквариумы чистого света в окружающей темноте. Он ласково погладил горловину разъема. — Мне все интереснее кажется идея трахнуть тебя в бензобак.

— Мой бензобак — неприкосновенная территория. Потому что если ты кончишь в него, а ты это сделаешь — двигатель будет чихать, пока я все не сработаю.

— Будем много кататься, — Гэвин сильнее нажал на курок, заполняя бак бензином. — М-м-м?

Ричи промолчал, но явно вздрогнул. Так. С предвкушением.

— Что прямо здесь?

— Нет, конечно. У нас есть уютный гараж.

Гэвин снова оглянулся на заправку.

— Но мы можем съехать в наиболее приглянувшийся тебе овраг и предаться разврату.

— Можем, — Ричи явно скалился радиаторной решеткой, и неважно, что Гэвин этого не видел. Не мог видеть. Он знал.

— А ты не боишься, что застрянешь?

— Подтолкнешь, — прошипел Рич. — И вытаскивай. Я наелся.

— Да оно и видно, — Гэвин уныло бросил взгляд на счетчик и поплелся расплачиваться.

— Ну так что, овраг или гараж? — Ричард чуть вильнул по дороге. — Я вот хочу до ужаса обжиматься в тепле. Или в грязи. Буду Шакирой в том клипе с конями.

— И потом я умру от пневмонии. Всегда мечтал, — не оценил его сравнения Гэвин. Его накрыло странное ощущение двойственности. Откат от неслучившегося их убийства и смерти выжег адреналин, и мир казался декорацией. Ненастоящей и пластиковой.

Только Ричард был реальным. И живым.

Он провел пальцами по приборной панели.

— Я тебя очень люблю.

— И я тебя, — отозвался Ричи. — Серьезно. Я любого перееду, если вдруг тебя обидят.

Гэвин положил голову на руль и прикрыл глаза, зная, что Ричи сможет выправиться.

В себя он немного пришел уже в гараже, в тепле. Чувствуя себя намного лучше.

— Мне вот интересно, — Гэвин опустил сидение ниже и вкусно потянулся, — ты можешь влиять на что-то живое? Или только на металл?

— Понятия не имею.

Гэвин судорожно вытряхивал из своей куртки стекло. Осколки того самого стекла что вполне мирно сейчас стояло на месте.

— Это бы могло свести меня с ума, если бы я был более восприимчив, — он стянул куртку, резко ощутив взгляд Ричарда. Гэвин всегда его чувствовал. — М-м-м? Ты что-то хотел спросить?

До слуха Гэвина донесся легкий щелчок. Ну конечно. Крышка бензобака, призывно открытая, маняще поблескивала в полумраке гаража.

— Я хотел предложить, а не спрашивать, — прошептали динамики. — Только считай меня девочкой и не кончай внутрь.

— Ты же понимаешь, детка, что теперь я специально именно так и поступлю?

— Посмотрим.

Гэвин выбрался из машины, обходя ее, погладил отодвинутую крышку.

— Учитывая специфику отношений это можно считать оральным сексом? — не особо надеясь на ответ спросил Гэвин.

— Нет, — полуобиженно рявкнул Ричи и что-то недовольно прорычал, когда Гэвин открутил крышку, закрывающую доступ к горловине. Он мягко огладил резиновую накладку. Наконец, Ричи заговорил нормально.

— У меня там стоит обратный клапан. Хорошо, что твой член не настолько длинный, чтобы застрять.

— Это ты мне типа отомстил, да? За то, что я считаю, будто у тебя большая задница, — Гэвин скользнул пальцами в горловину, та вполне походила на мастурбаторы. Жестковато, но даже это было интересно.

Всё вагина — если ты достаточно смелый.

— Скажи, сладенький, тебя туда ещё никто не трахал? Я буду первым?

— Если бы ты знал, сколько там было заправочных пистолетов с пятьдесят восьмого…

Гэвин скользнул пальцами вглубь.

— Жестковато… ох! — он честно не понял, как под пальцами нарос резиновый слой, похожий на прокладку из-под клапанной крышки. — Намного лучше. Окей…

Гэвин хлопнул себя по карману, вытягивая тюбик со смазкой. Если честно, он нихера не помнил, водная та или силиконовая, но здраво решил, что раз пули не берут Ричарда, то и смазка ему сильно не повредит. Жадно двинул влажной рукой по члену, разглядывая горловину, пока касаясь ее только головкой.

Ричи сначала щёлкал остывающим мотором, но теперь снова завелся.

— Это для чего? Завоздушивания топливного насоса не боишься?

— Как только ты заткнешь дыру своим членом, эта опасность исчезнет, — Ричи показательно затрясся, двигатель троил. — Давай.

Гэвин послушно толкнулся вперед, скользя по резиновой поверхности, чувствуя дрожь корпуса. По сути теперь Ричард стал охрененно огромной машиной для его самоудовлетворения.

— Ты кадиллак среди мастурбаторов, детка, — бездумно выдохнул Гэвин, прижимаясь лбом к прохладному металлу, хватаясь за корпус, судорожно вталкиваясь в инстинктивной попытке проникнуть глубже. Гэвин понятия не имел, как Ричи это делал, но по его личным ощущениям это был самый классный отсос в его жизни. И плюс можно было не сдерживаться, трахая размашистыми движениями, заклёпки почти не снятых джинсов металлически звякали.

Возможно, Ричи играл той резинкой, покрывшей все внутри. Черт. Все же его член был недостаточно длинным, чтобы застрять в клапане. Гэвин толкался резче и сильнее, ладони скользили по корпусу, сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее.

— Не внутрь! — напомнил вдруг Ричи, заставляя вздрогнуть. И замереть, переживая кайф, огонь прокатывающийся по спине и выворачивающую судорогу оргазма. Гэвин честно пытался отстраниться.

Но не успел.

— Окей, это выглядит покруче любого технопорно, — он проморгался, разглядывая собственную стекающую сперму из клапана.

Ричи чем-то щелкнул и Гэвина окатило фонтаном бензина, смешанного со спермой.

— Черт!

Ричи скрипуче рассмеялся и щелкнул двумя кошками, закрывая горловину.

— Поделом!

— Это просто… блядь! Я пошел мыться и стираться. А ты будешь здесь одиноко стоять.

— Я тебя подожду, — мило пообещал Ричард, — ты же вернёшься спать. Со мной. Во мне? На заднем сидении. А если тебя очень долго не будет, я всегда могу подкатить к соседской Тойоте Тундра. Она милая. А какие у нее габариты.

— Я не должен ревновать, но ревную, — Гэвин отлепил от себя влажную и пропитанную бензином футболку. — Хотя бы потому что она не такая, как ты.

— Это не помешает мне на нее забраться.

Гэвин фыркнул и отправился в душ. Уже высохнув, он взял подушку, плед и спустился в гараж, довольно напевая.

— Ты прогрелся для меня? — Гэв скользнул на заднее сидение, довольно вытягиваясь.

— Конечно. Спи. На радио сегодня ночь смерти.

— Даже это звучит так, словно ты заигрываешь со мной.

***

Гэвин начал замечать изменения. Самым ярким примером были его шрамы. Их как бы сложно не заметить. Особенно, если они на лице. Они бледнели. Первое время Гэвин думал что это игра света и ему только кажется.

Но черта с два это просто воображение. Пусть и такое больное, как его. Он смотрел в зеркало после душа и совершенно ничего не понимал. Кроме того случая с разбитым носом от Ричи он в неприятности больше не влезал. Или память его все же подводит?

Память, конечно, могла ему изменять. Но шрамы исчезали. Нет, он не помнил их все, но те, что на руках, как-то примелькались. И если пропажу одного, он мог бы провтыкать, то столько — нет. Исчез самый последний шрам. Тот, что был от пули. На плече. Он был огромный.

И теперь Гэвин смотрел в зеркало и растеряно водил пальцами по чистой коже, никаких рубцов и следов от швов. Он мог бы поклясться, что в его плечо никто не стрелял.

— Ричи, — прошептал он и, вздохнув, в одном полотенце, спустился в гараж. — Ричи, детка, нам нужно поговорить.

— У тебя трипак? — Ричард самозабвенно намывал лобовое стекло, невероятным образом выворачивая дворники.

— Нет. Что со мной? Где то, что делает меня мужественным?

— Сними полотенце, мне не видно. Не мог же я тебе откусить член и не заметить этого?

— Я про шрамы, — Гэвин оперся ладонями на капот, а потом извернулся и сел на него. — У меня нет паранойи. Я логичен. Уверен, именно это и позволяет мне не сходить с ума, принимая тебя — не самого тебя, а аномалию — как реальность и… Ох, я надеюсь ты понял, о чем я хотел сказать.

— Если честно, то нет, — признался Ричард.

— Где мои шрамы? В меня стреляли, я точно это помню. Ты ломал мне нос, ладно, не ломал, расшиб и очень сильно. И где мои увечья?

— Я не даю тебе умирать, — Ричи ловко шлепнул его дворником по полотенцу. — Что-то не нравится?

— Да! Нет! Я в ужасе. Ты когда мне собирался сказать?

— Я был уверен, что через первую сотню лет ты сам догадаешься… — Ричи снова хлопнул его дворником по полотенцу, но теперь удачнее, потому что смог его подцепить. И медленно потащил его, стягивая.

— Так, блядь! — Гэвин попытался потянуться за ним, но в итоге скользнул голым задом по капоту и недовольно насупился. — И как это?

Ричи сверкнул фарами.

— Контракт. Я живу вечно, ты будешь жить вечно. Это плохо? Я совсем не хочу рыдать над могилой. Как минимум, это будет выглядеть странно.

— Разговоры о бессмертии, когда я трезвый и голый и, надо заметить, начинающий замерзать, вот это кажется мне куда более странным. Чем твое гипотетическое рыдание над моей такой же гипотетической могилой.

— Ты не хочешь быть со мной?

— Я этого не говорил.

— Ты сможешь умереть. Точнее тебя можно будет убить.

— Но…

Ричард замолк. Потом пошуршал радио.

— Who wants to live forever…

Гэвин простонал. Куин на его голову прямо сейчас.

— Ричи, детка, спасибо, конечно. Но мне неловко… ты ведь тратишь какие-то силы?

— Мне не тяжело. Я продлеваю тебе жизнь. Но не делаю бессмертным. Ты волен умереть, когда сочтешь нужным. Ты едва не умер у меня на заднем сидении. Тогда. Я не всесилен. Я мог заставить время каждый раз возвращаться назад, но рану ты получил вне меня, так что спасти тебя могли только хирурги. Что они и сделали. Я просто не позволял тебе умереть.

— Я понял, — Гэвин фамильярно похлопал плимут по корпусу, — спасибо, детка. Это крайне заманчиво, но я не хочу молодеть. Можешь просто не позволять мне стареть.

— Хорошо. Иди ко мне? — Ричи открыл дверь. — Есть вино и яблоки. Я включу нам сопливую музыку.

Гэвин усмехнулся и забрался на переднее сидение, чувствуя, как его ласково обняли ремни.

— А как ты достаешь продукты?

— Я краду их. Ну, знаешь, прикидываюсь другими машинами, жду на парковке, веду себя хорошо, пока эти кретины грузят покупки в меня, а потом даю по газам.

Гэвин рассмеялся.

— Слушай, я до этого не додумался бы. А ты и в их машину перестраиваешься? Черт, это гениально. И на тебя не заявляют?..

—…потому что нет таких психов, которые поверят в то, что их собственная машина уехала сама, никем не управляемая. Но в последнее время появились беспилотные машинки, так что это позволяет маскироваться ещё лучше. К тому же… ну, они начинают озираться, тыкают сигналку, а их машина на ряд дальше. Но без еды. Стоило бы обратиться не в полицию, а к психиатру.

Гэвин рассмеялся и взял из бумажного пакета бутылку вина.

— А открыть?

— Штопор в бардачке.

Гэвин покачал головой.

— Хитрец.

— Я всего лишь хочу склонить тебя к сексу.

— Как будто тебе мало секса, машина-сексоголик.

— Я бы хотел затрахать тебя насмерть, — голос хрипло сполз на пол-октавы, заставляя Гэвина предвкушающе поежиться и передёрнуть плечами. — Но веду себя как джентльмен. И не настаиваю на близости.

— Я голый у тебя на сидении, — Гэвин открыл бутылку и отпил из горлышка, довольно улыбаясь. — Пью вино и почти незаметно поглаживаю ручник. Кстати, детка, у тебя странное… все. Кто тебя собирал?

— Дженерал моторс. Я обычный. Раньше ручник был там же, где коробка. Под рулем. Но я перестроился. Я молодец?

— Ты просто прелесть, — согласился Гэвин, продолжая размеренно скользить ладонью по ручнику, сильнее сжимая пальцы, чувствуя как тот теплеет под его ладонью. — Мне нравится твой член, который ручник. У меня были еще мысли, куда тебя можно трахнуть.

— И куда же? — Ричи явно был заинтересован и веселился.

— В эту прекрасную, обалденно узкую щель, между передними сидениями, особенно если ты сдвинешь их ещё ближе.

— У меня диванчик, как ты можешь наблюдать, — заметил Рич и чуть отодвинул спинку от сидения. — Можно попробовать что-то такое. Я попрошу не лить сперму под сиденье, но ты же, блядь, опять меня не послушаешь?

Гэвин усмехнулся.

— Ты знаешь меня лучше, чем я думал.

— Знаю, ещё знаю, что ты счастлив. И что я самое лучшее, за что ты заплатил почти пять сотен баксов.

Гэвин рассмеялся и скользнул пальцами между сиденьем и спинкой. Нет, Ричи бы его точно не покалечил, но хотелось знать приблизительную глубину. И возможности.

— В такие моменты я искренне жалею, что человеческая анатомия ограничена только какой-то жалкой сотней поз.

— Моя ограничена еще сильнее. Так что не страдай.

Гэвин рассмеялся и снова провел ладонью по ручнику, думая, как лучше извернуться, чтобы… Господи, он уже перестал воспринимать ручник ручником, теперь эта деталь машины всегда была членом Ричи.

— А ты, — он снова сильно сжал пальцы на основании ручника, чувствуя под слоем оболочки жёсткий каркас, — не хочешь сделать его светящимся?

— Я против подсветки, — Ричи намекающе пошевелил рычагом. — Только строгая классика. Я консерватор.

— Не заставляй меня говорить о банках. Консервных.

Ремень туго затянулся на его шее.

— Тебе нравится меня связывать? — Гэвин непроизвольно повел головой, пытаясь вывернуться так, чтобы ремень не пережимал гортань.

— Очень, — хрипло согласился Ричи. — Связывать и трахать. Давай я тебя свяжу?

Гэвин представил себя крепко перехваченного ремнями, с заведенными назад руками, на коленях и на ручнике. Сразу стало ещё жарче, чем было. Ох, главное, чтобы Ричи не решил с ним, таким беспомощным, проехать по главной улице.

— Давай я сначала трахну тебя… сюда, — Гэвин снова скользнул пальцами между сидениями. — А потом ты трахнешь меня… черт.

Внезапно у него возникла странная мысль о выхлопной трубе. И саже внутри. Что там было о черных членах?

— Хорошо, — Ричи податливо согласился и Гэвин мог поклясться, что тот со скепсисом смотрел, как Гэвин шарит рукой в бардачке. Отыскать смазку среди сигаретных пачек и прочей нужной-ненужной дряни не получилось.

— Ох, детка, мог бы и подать смазку. На тебе только наркоту через границу перевозить — один хер ничего не найдешь.

Он вздрогнул, когда бардачок буквально выплюнул на него содержимое. Те самые сигаретные пачки, зажигалки, права, его трусы, носок, три пачки презервативов и тюбик смазки.

— Дерьмо.

Ричи скрипуче расхохотался и закачался на гидравлике.

— Блядство, — Гэвин расхохотался, схватил смазку и чудом избежал столкновения головы с рулем. — Ты фетишист? Зачем тебе мои вещи? Белье? Я все понимаю, но… носок?

— Ты сам забыл. И не отвлекайся.

Гэвин вылил часть смазки на ручник, пусть лучше будет, затем себе на руку, грея, чувствуя, как та быстро становится нужной температуры. Завел руку за спину, привычно себя оглаживая, довольно жмурясь. Ремни как раз ослабли и просто скользили по коже, будоража воображение.

— Ну так что, сначала сидение или ручник? — уточнил Ричи. — Это я так, для справки.

— Ручник. Там разберемся, — Гэвин еще раз скользнул по рычагу ладонью.

И замер над ним, стоя на коленях.

— Ричи, а нам нужно будет стоп-слово? — ремни дёрнулись, заводя руки назад, связывая запястья. — Мне как-то подозрительно опасным кажется твое желание связать мне руки.

Ещё пара ремней щёлкнула карабином на его груди, на поясе, Ричи обвязывал его словно они оба решили выпрыгнуть из самолёта.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты не мог двигаться.

— Но как тогда?..

Еще несколько ремней обхватили его бедра, жестко фиксируя, и чуть приподняли, заставив склонить голову, чтобы не удариться о крышу.

— Я буду главным сегодня.

Гэвин прошипел, чувствуя, как его медленно опускают на рычаг. Боже, если бы он только знал, что Ричи так может и как круто это ощущается…

И что у него оказывается вполне себе кинк на связывание. И подчинение. И беспомощность.

Дьявол.

Ричи словно подслушивал все его мысли и метания, потому что завелся и Гэвин почти захрипел от удовольствия. Судорожно сжимая перетянутые руки. Он не мог коснуться себя, не мог склониться вперед, чтобы поменять свое положение на ручнике, не мог начать двигаться быстрее.

— Рич… — проскулил он, зажмурившись. — Я хочу быстро, милый. Пожалуйста?

Ричи молчал, явно наслаждаясь сложившейся ситуацией. И Ричи быстро не хотел. Он явно хотел того, чтобы его личный человек сходил с ума и умолял. Задыхался от похоти и невозможности удовлетворения.

— Машина-садист, — прошептал Гэвин и испугался своего срывающегося голоса, дрожавшего, как от слез. — Узнаем все больше нового друг о друге, да, детка?

Рич снова промолчал, размеренно трахая его. Совсем как в тех дурацких рисованных порнушках, где грудастых девчонок имеют щупальца. Гэвин едва не расхохотался от сравнения себя с одной из тех очаровашек.

— Тебе весело?

— Я… вспомнил о дурацких мультиках.

— Значит, я недостаточно хорош, — протянул Ричи, сжимая его крепче, меняя амплитуду движения и угол. Вот теперь, да, Гэвин забыл все слова и способность говорить. Ремень, плотно захлестнутый на горле, лишал возможности нормально вздохнуть, и Ричи имел его именно так, как могла трахать машина. Размеренно и не давая отвлечься.

Машинный трах, без изменения темпа и амплитуды, еще никогда не был так хорош. Казалось, Ричард решил отыграться за всю свою жизнь, когда он мог быть только в пассивно-принудительной позиции. Уже когда Гэвин окончательно поплыл и действительно начал всхлипывать, Ричи, словно сжалившись, обхватил его член ремнем. Это оказалось именно тем, что было нужно. Гэвин забылся, кончая, дыхание перехватило. Он не мог вздохнуть, но не особо и хотел. Воздух был не нужен.

— Слишком хорошо, — смог сказать он, обессиленно прижимаясь щекой к обивке сидения. — Боюсь, в один охуительно прекрасный момент у меня просто не выдержит сердце.

— Я тебя реанимирую, не бойся, — ремни мягко освободили его, поглаживая.

Гэвин шумно вздохнул, вздрагивая, взяв небольшой промежуток времени на то, чтобы полностью прийти в сознание.

— А ты кончаешь? — поинтересовался он, наконец. — Или виной всему происходящему твоя любовь к садизму.

— Я могу чувствовать то, что ощущаешь ты. Так что это в моих интересах, чтобы ты прокачался до способности испытывать мультиоргазм.

Гэвин рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Порой мне интересно, врешь ты или всё-таки иногда говоришь правду?

***

В торговом центре можно было заблудиться. И Гэвин уже который раз ловил себя на иррациональном нежелании надолго выпускать Ричарда из поля зрения. Невнятная тревога.

Как раз тогда, когда он рефлексировал на тему «Что является привязанностью, а что химией и зависимостью?», его и попытались схватить. Ричи был прав, Гэвин херовый охотник за головами — слишком долго он не менял города и штата.

А стоило бы, блядь.

Он пытался добраться до подземной парковки, надеясь, что его преследователи достаточно вменяемые, чтобы не начинать стрельбу прямо внутри торгового центра. Этого хотелось меньше всего хотя бы потому, что он сам не был вооружен.

Как-то наивно верить, что оружие тебе не пригодится.

Гэвин в очередной раз проклял себя и пообещал себе же переехать нахер в Техас, носить огромный ствол и игнорировать все тупые шутки Ричи про компенсацию размеров…

Его перехватили раньше. Больно ударили о стену, классически придушили и упаковали в багажник.

Мелькнула тоскливая мысль, что маяка на нем нет и Ричи не сообразит, куда его тащат.

Он попытался дотянуться до телефона и вполне себе привычно вызвать полицию, но заломанные за спину руки не давали вообще пошевелиться. Дерьмо. Нужно было…

Сослагательное наклонение сказало нет. Гэвин пнул крышку багажника и заорал так, как будто его уже убивают. Может, кто-то услышать снаружи. Судя по тряске его везли, довольно неаккуратно. Или то Ричи ездил слишком плавно, что он почти забыл, что может так трясти.

Вспомнилось, что Ричи что-то говорил про контракт. Считается ли, что он у них заключён? Стал ли он реальным в тот самый момент, когда Гэвин купил свой плимут или тогда, когда Ричи сам вернулся к нему? Гэвин тоскливо осознавал, что его вывозят за город и, вполне вероятно, будут долго и со вкусом бить. Возможно, даже убьют.

Вот же черт.

Он устроился поудобнее и прикрыл глаза, все равно темнота. Ричард был хорошим парнем, с ним Гэвин чувствовал себя хорошо. Он должен благодарить судьбу за возможность провести столько времени наедине со своим сумасшедшим возлюбленным куском железа.

— Прости, Ричи, милый. Я больше не буду тупицей, хотя бы потому что сдохну в ближайшее время.

Мысли лихорадочно метались, когда не скрывающие лиц парни вытащили и швырнули его на насыпь. Гэвин посмотрел на уходящие рельсы.

А потом на парней и сообразил почему им не нужны маски, близнецы были реально пугающе одинаковые.

— Ух ты, я бы пошутил, но что-то ничего действительно смешного на ум не приходит.

А вот их босса он узнал. Странно неприятный тип с стеклянными глазами, слишком светлыми и будто неживыми.

— Выглядишь, как дерьмо, — на всякий случай оскорбил он главного и тут же получил ногой в живот. — Черт…

Его ухватили за вывернутые руки и поволокли на рельсы.

— Это как в херовом вестерне? — Гэвин поморщился и охнул, когда понял, что не может пошевелиться. Да, его приковали к рельсам.

— Именно, люблю вестерны, классика не стареет, — криво улыбнулся босс, так могла бы улыбаться гадюка. Искренне, и счастливо, получая уйму удовольствия от происходящего. Зная и предвкушая вкусное зрелище. — Обычно люди спрашивают, за что они удостоились встречи со мной.

— Похуй.

Мужчина неопределенно дёрнул плечом.

— Как знаешь. Но могу сказать, что ты крайне хороший охотник. Ничего личного, но пойманный тобой киллер был мне искренне дорог. Прям от сердца оторвал.

Гэвин почти зарычал и дернулся, глядя вслед уходящим прочь кретинам. Ричи на них выйдет в итоге. И месть будет страшна.

Итак, его приковали к рельсам и очень удачно — за поворотом. Машинист заметит его слишком поздно и не успеет сбросить скорость. Он уставился в насмешливо голубое небо. Умирать совсем не хотелось.

Поезда слышно не было, но вряд ли эти суки не озаботились узнать расписание. Если, конечно, их целью не была его смерть от простуды. Он ещё раз осмотрел наручники, насколько смог вывернуться. Но умение расстёгивать эти железки никогда не было его фишкой. Да и нечем. И хер бы с ними. Шансов ему не оставили, ноги также заботливо были пристёгнуты к противоположной колее.

Он уставился в небо, тяжело вздыхая. Дерьмо. Что делать, если у него нет мозга? Гэвин спросил бы у гугла, но телефон также остался в том багажнике.

А вот интересно, когда его переедет поезд, кто будет убирать ошметки? Работники железной дороги? Бедолаги. Лучше бы его пристрелили, несчастному машинисту придется с этим жить. Он придет вечером домой, где ждет жена и двое ребятишек. И они не поймут, почему папочка пьет. А вдруг он сбросится с моста после этого?

Гэвин настолько проникся сочувствием к своему невольному убийце, что едва не прослушал гудок поезда.

Как и шорох шин.

Ричи не притормозил.

Гэвина обдало жаром от работающего железа, рассекаемым воздухом, он рассмотрел примелькавшиеся, трепетно любимые белые акульи плавники и то, что Ричард явно разгоняется.

В нескольких метрах дальше Ричи выскочил на рельсы.

Сноп искр вырвался из-под днища и Гэвин зажмурился, прежде чем начал кричать так, как в жизни не орал.

— Ричи, нет! Не смей!

За поворотом гулко прогудел поезд и показался тепловоз. Конечно, едва заметив машину, машинист ударил по тормозам, но было поздно.

Удар смял Ричи, Гэвин не видел, но знал это. Семидесятивагонная машина, не считая двух тепловозов, тащила Ричи, напоротого на отбойник, перед собой, отчаянно скрипя.  
Гэвин понял, что состав замер, когда задний бампер Ричарда был от него в паре футов.

И впервые в жизни ему хотелось позорно потерять сознание.

Чтобы ничего этого не видеть.

***

Гэвин пил так, как никогда в жизни. Но сначала он собрал то, что осталось от его плимута. Каждому из машинистов, которые говорили о его, Гэвина, удачливости, хотелось разбить морду.

Особенно потому что, когда те перекусывали резаками его наручники у Ричи взорвался двигатель. Он горел, замерший, безмолвный. Гэвин мог только звать его, машинисты даже подумали, что за рулем был его друг.

— Прости меня, Ричи, боже, как же я хочу сдохнуть! Я не хочу жить без тебя.

Он добился, чтобы кусок обгоревшего металла доставили ему. И теперь рыдал над ним в гараже и полном одиночестве.

Последний раз он так рыдал — он вспомнил — давно, ещё со времён средней школы, когда какой-то мудак переехал его кота. И самое страшное, что тот ещё оставался живым, с развороченным брюхом, переломанными костями розовато-белыми спицами пробившими шерсть. В смерти не было ничего красивого или, упаси Господи, благородного. Слепая агония и ярость.

Кот укусил его тогда, попытавшегося погладить уже почти мертвое животное ребенка, укусил, захлебываясь кровавой пеной слюны.

Гэвин прижался к куску железа, жалобно всхлипывая. Нужно было уезжать, потому что за ним все еще охотились, но…

— Ричи, детка, я восстановлю тебя. Выправлю корпус. Тогда ты вернешься? — он отпил из бутылки. — Вернешься?

Но ни двигаться, ни планировать что-либо не хотелось. Хотелось сдохнуть вместе с Ричи. Лечь и умереть. Причем Гэвин впервые осознал, насколько это был бы хороший выход, но его останавливало только то, что Ричи умер, пытаясь спасти его, и спас. Умирать было бы неправильно, словно выкинуть самый дорогой подарок.

Он прижался к металлу и зажмурился. Этого просто не может быть. Ричи не мог навсегда исчезнуть, это просто несправедливо. Он медленно встал, нужно было взять еще бутылку и поморщился. Ему казалось, откуда-то доносится мягкое щелканье. Только откуда? Теперь найти источник звука казалось важным. Гэвин обошел искореженный остов, взорвавшийся двигатель выворачивался обнаженным металлом, напоминая лепестки.

Щелкала стрелка милиометра, лежавшего на полу. Щелкала, дергаясь, будто секундная стрелка в поломанных электрических часах. Словно ей не хватало заряда. Не могла двигаться.

— Малыш… ты еще здесь? Черт! Как я могу помочь? Что должен сделать? — он коснулся счетчика и попытался провернуть крайний показатель. Тот словно заклинило. — Ричи… может, мне разобрать его?

Но ничего сделать он не успел. Только взять его в руки, стрелка ещё раз судорожно дрогнула и пошла в обратную сторону. Как и раньше. Как и всегда. Медленно и словно нехотя. Гэвин следил за ней. И старался не надеяться. То есть он верил, но думал, что Ричи мертв — сложно быть живым, когда от тебя почти ничего не осталось. Пять миль, семь, десять, кусок обгоревшего металла скрипнул, медленно выпрямляясь. Черный ком, двигатель, на мгновение вспыхнул.

— Давай, Ричи, малыш, — прошептал Гэвин, поглаживая счетчик. — Ты сможешь.

С грохотом выпрямилась крышка капота, гарь словно впиталась в металл. Обломки, царапая пол, сползались друг к другу. Гэвин вспомнил старое время ушедших в прошлое кассетных фильмов. И самое забавное — обратную перемотку видеоизображения. Вот сейчас разворачивалось нечто такое. Ричи изменял время, возвращая себя в прошлом до аварии.

Недолго.

Милеометр остановился.

И восстановление машины тоже.

— Нет! Нет, детка, давай, еще немного! — Гэвин с трудом открыл покореженную дверцу и забрался в салон. — Сейчас, малыш.

Панель приборов была перекошена, но Гэвин все же откинул крепления и установил датчик пробега в пазы.

— Смотри, он на месте. Давай, милый. Хочешь… хочешь, я отдам тебе свою жизнь? — он осмотрелся и распорол ладонь об остатки рычагов коробки. Кровь тяжело капнула на панель. Исчезла как и в прошлый раз, что снова позволило надеяться.

Гэвин судорожно соображал, вспоминая. Нужно чтобы милиометр шел, а значит нужно сдвинуть самого Ричарда.

Он выбрался из салона, обошел плимут. Тот явно был не на ходу, хоть по сравнению с тем, что было до внезапной вспышки изменений — несоизмеримо.

Если будут крутиться колеса, то милиометр тоже пойдет.

Как всегда обратно.

Гэвин глубоко вдохнул и открыл дверь гаража. От его дома шла покатая дорога вниз, к реке и он надеялся, что расстояния хватит, чтобы Ричи успел прийти в себя. Он открыл водительскую дверцу, руку просунул в салон, хватая руль, и всем весом навалился. И еще раз. И еще, раскачивая машину. После пятидесятого толчка Ричи, наконец, удалось толкнуть и выкатить на дорогу. Гэвин ловко запрыгнул в салон, вцепившись в руль.  
И да. Счётчик заработал, Гэвин снова наблюдал за происходящим. Мотор молчал и плимут тяжело и медленно ехал вниз по инерции. С хлопком выправлялись вмятины, мотор Гэвин видеть не мог, надеялся, что Ричард сначала действительно восстановит самое главное и жизненно необходимое.

Он вцепился в руль и мягко нажал на тормоз. Работал. Очень хорошо, значит, в реку они не свалятся.

— Давай, малыш… — Гэвин чуть прижался к обочине. — Давай, все получится.

С глухим рычанием вхолостую несколько раз провернулся стартер, щелкнул бензонасос. Но не было искры.

— Давай, давай. Я сниму нам охрененно красивых девочек и они будут натирать тебя воском. В бикини. Или не воском? А всем, чем пожелаешь. Ричи, заведись. Или я начну изменять тебе с Тойотой.

Ричи завелся и Гэвин медленно выдохнул, чувствуя, как его отпускает напряжение и гаснет адреналин. Ричи был жив.

Двигатель безбожно троил, руль вырвался из его рук, сворачивая на прилегающую улицу. Через полминуты вспыхнули фары, зажглись габариты.

Гэвин пытался снова не разрыдаться, уронив голову на руль.

Работа движка выровнялась, пропало троение, звук чуть стих.

Радио хрипнуло, подавившись белым шумом. Но через пару минут белый шум стал ровным, а потом пропал и Гэвин смог услышать ту «осознанную тишину», когда Ричи слышал его, но молчал. Очень похоже на ощущение присутствия, когда абонент молчит в телефон, но ты знаешь — линия не пуста.

— Ричи? — голос дрожал, Гэвин погладил панель. — Скажи что-нибудь?

Ричард молчал.

— Ричи, детка, не мучай меня! Я и так жутко испугался за тебя!

— Испугался? — голос был совсем тихим. Усталым. — Я умер из-за тебя.

Гэвин прикусил губу. Его все еще немного тошнило от всего выпитого. Машина же ехала и ехала, счетчик крутился назад.

Ричи плавно, насколько у него это сейчас получалось, свернул, явно планируя вернуться и заползти обратно в гараж.

— Но, — голос все равно был весёлым, хоть и смертельно усталым, — вот если ты заблюешь мне салон — этого я тебе точно не прощу.

— Постараюсь, — искренне пообещал Гэвин, слишком счастливый, что Ричи жив. — Детка, давай свалим из этого штата?

— Свалим. Как только ты проспишься и будешь в состоянии.

Дверь гаража плавно опустилась за ними и Гэвин завалился на бок. На сидение. И закрыл глаза, медленно дыша.

— Я так скучал…

***

В темноте машину было не видно.

Плимут замер дальше ярко-очерченного круга фонаря, в котором резвились мотыльки, сухо шурша крыльями.

Элайджа впервые подумал, что этот звук неприятный. И мерзкий.

Он остановился, предчувствие и интуиция, которой он верил, иначе не прожил бы в своем нелегальном бизнесе так долго, кричало об опасности. Но он не мог сообразить откуда. Где источник. Припаркованная машина была явно пуста, ну или кто-то прятался на сиденье.

Что за черт? На подобных динозавров не устанавливали автопилоты.

Элайджа шагнул к краю освещенного круга, ощущая запах не слишком хорошего масла и горячего металла. Плимут был прогрет и готов ехать. На всякий случай Элайджа суеверно поднялся на бордюр. Не то, чтобы это помогло остаться неприкосновенным для плимута, при желании тот легко мог заехать на него, но все же…

Иррациональный страх раздражал.

Он обернулся ещё раз, подсознательно ища укрытие. На противоположной стороне приветливо светилась вывеска бара или стрип-клуба. Явно не пользующегося популярностью в такой-то глуши. Элайджа даже прочел мерцающее название «Рай». Вывеска мерзко жужжала, словно была заполнена издыхающими мухами. Он попытался убедить себя в том, что он хочет оказаться в клубе, не потому что ему страшно. Он неторопливо прошел по тротуару до перехода у клуба. Замер, оглядываясь, но плимут стоял в тени, ни сдвинувшись ни на миллиметр.

Он тряхнул головой и улыбнулся сам себе. Идиот. Бояться машины.

В ту же секунду, как он опустил ногу на дорогу, его ослепил свет фар, а удар в бок просто снес с ног.

Элайджа считал себя удачливым человеком и только то, что он и так подсознательно ожидал нападения — спасло его.

Плимут только зацепил его, немного ободрав ногу. И только почувствовав собственную кровь — неправильно горячую — и пульсирующую боль в икре, сообразил, что эта тварь вырвала ему кусок мяса бампером. Смотреть было страшно.

Плимут круто выполнил полицейский разворот, отрезая путь в клуб, и Элайджа, хромая, насколько возможно быстро, убрался с дороги, пытаясь скрыться во дворах, но позади раздался грохот — плимут все же взгромоздился на тротуар и, словно издеваясь, сбросил скорость, преследуя его.

Играясь.

— Ты сука! — рявкнул Элайджа и во всем происходящем безумии понял, что это неправильное слово. О, плимут несомненно был сукой, но вот как иногда ты безоговорочно угадываешь пол бродячей кошки, точно также и Элайджа знал, что плимут это «он».

Мысли метались и путались, единственное, что приходило в голову, забраться туда, куда машина не пройдет. Но вокруг тянулась промзона. Первый раз упав, Элайджа решил, что он просто оступился. И только встав, понял что его ведёт от кровопотери. Он со всей возможной для него скоростью метнулся в тупичок между двумя зданиями. Просвет точно был меньше ширины плимута. Тот остановился.

— И что ты сделаешь? — прошипел Элайджа. — Твой зад сюда не просунется.

И плимут чуть сдал назад, взял разгон и с лязгом вклинился между зданиями, безжалостно смяв бампер и исцарапав крылья. И, рокоча мотором, почти пополз к остановившемуся от ужаса человеку. Тот ощутил себя насекомым, буквально распятым слепящим светом фар.

Элайджа бросился в проход между зданиями, надеясь выиграть время, пока плимут будет сдавать назад и разворачиваться. Можно попробовать добежать до своей машины, Элайджа замер, судорожно вслушиваясь в тишину. Она пугала ещё сильнее, потому что теперь он не знал, где чертов плимут прячется. Он прислушался и на уши надавила мертвая тишина ночной промзоны. Где-то в отдалении гудело шоссе, где-то поскрипывал на ветру плохо прибитый кусок кровли.

Звука мотора не было.

Элайджа зашипел, вспомнив о ране, с трудом перевязал ногу мгновенно промокшим куском рубашки и максимально тихо пошел в сторону города. Нужно просто слушать, просто быть настороже и он обязательно услышит эту сумасшедшую консервную банку.

Ох, дьявол, завтра вечером он ещё посмеётся над всем этим. Безумный автомобиль желающий переехать его. Мобильный, что понятно, не ловил сеть, максимально удобное место для всяких херовых сделок. Он поймал себя на том, что потянулся за телефоном, но вовремя вспомнил, что свет от экрана может выдать его. Психу, который за рулём. Не может же быть машина неуправляемой.

Он хромал мимо склада лома, когда услышал ритмичный звук, словно поезд, набирающий скорость. Странно, до путей больше пяти миль. Неужели так слышно?

Он замер, прислушиваясь к гулу и двум гудкам. И в тот же момент понял, что ошибся. 

Ничерта это был не поезд. Радио.

Свет фар ослепил его, ближайшая куча лома разлетелась и из-под нее, оскалившись хромированным бампером, вырвался плимут.

Удар отбросил его, убив почти моментально. Шея оказалась сломана.

Плимут с кровавыми пятнами на бампере медленно подъехал ближе, словно довольно рассматривая мертвого человека. Затем тяжело переехал его, переваливались и вслушиваясь в хруст костей под колесами. Затормозил, бликуя фарами, и сдал назад.

Радио не нарушало тишину и звука ломающихся словно веток костей.

Плимут замер, отъехав на пару футов от трупа, и чуть тряхнулся, сбрасывая с себя остатки ржавчины и выправляя поврежденные крылья. Капли крови впитывались в металл, в хром бампера.

Радио заиграло что-то легкомысленное из шестидесятых.

Дорога, ярко выхваченная светом, фар, приятно стелилась под колеса.

***

Гэвин не спал, когда Ричи, как тому казалось, тихо въезжал в гараж. Он курил и в слабом освещении сизый дым менял его глаза на странные цвета.

— У тебя есть кто-то другой, детка? — усмехнулся Гэвин.

Ричи снова включил радио.

— Хочу раскрыть тебе свою тайну.

Гэвин улыбался, потому что Ричи снова придуривался, но подыграть ему хотелось. С придыханием и почти-почти дрожащим голосом, в котором при должном воображении можно было услышать слезы, Ричи продолжил:

— Я вижу мертвых людей.

— И как часто? — скучно уточнил Гэвин.

— Каждый раз, когда убиваю кого-то.

Гэвин улыбнулся и скользнул по крыше ладонью.

— Так ты мне не изменяешь, а просто катаешься убивать людей?

— Попрошу, только плохих, — Ричи с кряхтением и скрипом выправил до конца бампер и грузно осел на разъехавшиеся в стороны колеса. — Я устал.

— Так на кого ты охотился?

— Это неинтересно, но мы можем пока никуда не уезжать. Хотя если тебя тянет все бросить и поехать посмотреть на другой океан, я только за. Из предложений только одно — ехать через Техас, там красиво.

— Ты романтик, — Гэвин забрался в салон, довольно прижимаясь щекой к обивке.

— Романтик, — Ричи скользнул ремнями, прижимая Гэвина теснее. — Хочешь, потрахаемся? Ну, я сейчас немного постою и отвезу тебя в одно охрененное местечко. Там много воды и никого. Ни машин, ни людей. Будем обжиматься, как человеческие подростки. М-м-м?

— Это звучит немного жутко. Я про то, что там никого. И мне кажется, мы смотрим слишком много сопливых фильмов в последнее время.

— Вот и пытайся быть с тобой джентльменом и романтиком. Тогда так, я тебя никуда не выпускаю и мы едем трахаться на фоне рассвета, потому что я так хочу.

Гэвин кивнул, прижимаясь к коже и устраиваясь удобнее.

Они ехали по пустой дороге в сияющем утреннем тумане, мутном и слабом. Солнце еще не показалось и сквозь воздухозаборники сочилась утренняя стылость. Гэвин дремал, довольно слушая элисон и ежась.

— Ты бессмертен? — музыка радио теперь воспринималась им столь же естественно как и дыхание.

— Я просто ещё ни разу не умирал, — честно ответил Ричард. — Надеюсь, что и дальше буду жить вечно.

— Тебе придется изменить форму, плимутов уже почти единицы. Ты будешь привлекать излишнее внимание. И… — Гэвин погладил его обивку, — тебя могут попробовать угнать, детка.

— О, пусть попробуют. И, вообще-то, я уже менял форму, когда крал еду. Но эта фурия — то, чем я был создан.

Гэвин провел ладонью по сидению.

— Ты мог бы стать хотя бы фальконом. Тоже ведь классика. Я буду твоим безумным Максом.

— А ты тоже будешь красить себе зубы той серебристой хернёй и говорить, что умрёшь во имя чего-то-там?

— Я про классического безумного Макса. Дорога ярости… Даже звучит вкусно.

— Дорога ярости, — повторил Ричи и Гэвин услышал тот неназываемый металлический шум или скорее шорох, с которым плимут менял очертания. Он мог только выглянуть в зеркало заднего вида и мельком заметить, как акульи плавники исчезают, вплавляясь. Зато появился спойлер. Капот мягко ухнул вниз, изменяясь, становясь более компактным, наклонным к дороге. Перед стеклом поднялся гребень воздухозаборника.

— Чудесно.

Гэвин опустил взгляд и улыбнулся. Помимо ручника между разделившимся на два сидения диванчиком выросла ручка коробки передач.

— О, даже так?

— Теперь ты можешь трахать меня между сидений, в то время как я имею тебя. Правда замечательно?

Гэвин сглотнул, разглядывая медленно переплавляющийся салон.

— Да.

Единственное, что осталось неизменным - милеометр. Гэвин коснулся его, удивляясь неожиданно холодному стеклу, и тот изменился под его пальцами, меняя цвет, чтобы не выделяться столь остро.

— Симпатично, правда?

— Так это самое главное в тебе? — Гэвин улыбнулся и откинулся на сидение. — Да?

— Нет. Это просто деталь. Самое главное даже мной не является, — Ричи фыркнул и нарастил жалюзи. — Или убрать? Слишком аутентично?

— Идеально. Просто деталь, да? Так есть ли что-то ещё чего ты хочешь? А то я все ещё чувствую себя немного виноватым что тебя переехал поезд…

— Ты как-то шутил про путешествия и Оклахому, — задумался Ричард.

— Ох, моя детка всё-таки хочет нарушить закон.

***


	4. Chapter 4

— У меня задница уже стала плоской, — проныл Гэвин мурлыкающему радио. — Ричи, ты меня слушаешь?

— Да.

— Сейчас я буду вдохновенно ныть, взращивай в себе чувство вины.

Пейзажи разворачивались самые красочные, но Гэвину они уже примелькались. Сливались в один бесконечно-разноцветный фон. Красные пустыни сменились вполне лесистой местностью, но ему всё равно казалось, что он продолжает чувствовать иссушающий жар дыхания пустыни. От него не спасало ничего. Ни кондиционер, ни вода.

Они — точнее он, Гэвин, но он так привык говорить о них во множественном числе, что это начинало пугать. В каком штате можно заключить брак с машиной? — так вот «они» решили, что пора поработать «охотниками за головами» вне их нихрена не родного города. И романтично гнались, точнее долго и нудно ехали, через пару штатов туда, где якобы видели того, кто им нужен.

Это все последний легальный вариант получить деньги за пойманного человека, иногда даже белого — шутил Ричи. Грёбаный железный расист. Гэвин вот до сих пор не был уверен, что тот вообще различает людей.

— Мне нужно нормально выспаться. Серьезно, на кровати. Широкой такой. Большой-большой. И чтобы она не дрожала, потому что «ну ты же все равно спишь, хуле тут стоять?». Ванну. Ещё я хочу ванну. Тоже огромную…

—…у тебя какие-то комплексы.

— Полную горячей воды. Чтоб я мог лечь и лежать. Нет, душевые на заправках хорошо, но мне нужна ванна. Давай заедем в отель и я отосплюсь пару дней?

— Ты вот тут собираешься наслаждаться человеческими радостями, а я, может, тоже хочу ванну и кровать с водным матрасом, — Ричи поднял жалюзи на заднем стекле. — Я тоже устал и хочу скорее приехать. Так что завали зубатник и пожалей меня, мудак.

Гэвин простонал, сползая по сидению. Приятные внутренние объемы Плимута сменили лаконичные формы Форда и он никак не мог привыкнуть.

— Где ты плавать-то собрался? Сгниешь к чертям, к тому же, как тебя тащить потом из воды? Кран пригонять?

Фонтанчик антифриза в лицо откуда-то из недр печки заставил его обиженно замолчать.

— На самом деле ты меня не любишь.

— Просто мы никогда не оставались так долго только и исключительно в компании друг друга, — ласково ответил Ричи. — Это кризис отношений. Но, Гэвин, я тоже хочу отоспаться. Это все, по большому счету, твоя идея. И я только за.

Гэвин замолчал, бездумно гладя руль и страдая. Он действительно как-то не подумал, что Ричи тоже мог заебаться. И хотеть в уютный гараж.

— Найдем отель с отдельными гаражами. И я закажу туда кровать или матрас, что там у них будет.

Ричи одобрительно фыркнул и набрал скорость, сворачивая к югу. Они были рядом с каким-то захолустным городком, когда Ричи, оглушительно чихнув черным дымом, свернул с дороги.

— Что такое?

— Отель. «Нортхолл» как тебе название?

Гэвин задумался, ассоциаций никаких не было, но название звучало приятно. Не бесячим вроде «Рай», «Райский уголок», «ХэвенХэлл» у кого-то никакой фантазии. Но в чем-то названия совпадали — какой бы отвратной ни была кровать после почти трех суток в машине — все небесная перинка.

— Мы будем отдыхать? — осторожно поинтересовался Гэвин, поглаживая руль.

— Да. У них, кажется, есть навес. Немного посплю. И ты поспи, — ремень на мгновение сжал его. — А потом мы трахнемся и поедем дальше. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, сладенький, — противно передразнивая Ричи, прошептал Гэвин.

Отель был обычным. Придорожным и неинтересным. Они проехали уже сотню таких же отднотипных в своей пестроте и попытке выделиться отельчиков. Маршрут не особо многолюдный, хоть и не шоссе Эйр, больших городов в этой местности не было. Так что типичнейшая глушь. Гэвин вспомнил все, что слышал про убийства в таких отелях и поморщился.

На рецепшене ему улыбнулась милая девушка-блондинка.

— Рады приветствовать вас.

— Здравствуйте, — Гэвин вымученно улыбнулся и кивнул. — Мне нужен номер и… нет ли здесь крытого гаража или навеса? Не хочу держать машину на солнце или под дождем.

— О, разумеется, — девушка закивала. — Крытая парковка позади здания. Ваш номер двадцать три, — она положила на стойку ключ и покачала головой, увидев его карту. — Простите, терминал отсутствует. Только наличка.

Он порылся в бумажнике и положил деньги на стол.

— Хорошо.

На парковке не было ни души. Ричи занял дальнее место и, при приближении Гэвина, довольно приподнял заднюю часть. За счет и без того характерной формы Фалькона это выглядело словно кошачьи потягушки. Рисуясь, Ричард приподнялся на гидравлике и, мелко перебирая колесами, повернулся вокруг своей оси, грузно опустившись и стравливая воздух как огромный капотник.

— Ты становишься все более антропоморфным.

— Это твое дурное влияние.

— Как тебе? — Гэвин картинно обвел рукой вымершую парковку. Для полноты впечатления от безлюдности и запустения не хватало только клоков колючек мертвых кактусов, лениво перекатывающихся под слабым ветром.

— Я почему-то уверен, что тебе здесь не понравится, — продолжил Гэвин, хотелось поддеть Ричи.

— Ошибаешься. Мне уже здесь не нравится.

— Но?

— Чего?

— Я слышу какое-то «но» в твоём «мне не нравится».

— Не знаю, — Ричи заглушил мотор и тот привычно щёлкал, остывая. — Мы устали. Так что давай иди в мягкую кроватку и большую ванну. Или наоборот. А я буду спать тут. И верно ждать тебя.

Гэвин провел рукой по пыльному капоту и кивнул.

— Хорошо. Спокойных снов.

В номере, маленьком и темном, Рид первым делом забрался в ванну, позволяя своим несчастным костям прийти в норму. Он смог расслабиться, наконец-то. Вода приятно грела, плескалась почти за бортик.

Он застонал он удовольствия. И вот именно в тот момент, когда он решил что абсолютно счастлив — погас свет. 

Мигнул. Дрожаще зажёгся, позволяя ощутить и рассмотреть кровь вместо воды, полосы от пальцев и отпечатки ладоней на стене. Гэвин ощутил тягучую теплоту крови, это теперь явно была не вода…

Миг и все снова стало как было.

Он с плеском сел, касаясь переносицы. Должно быть уснул.

Вот что делает дорога.

Он встал, ванна потеряла свое очарование, и прошел в комнату. Подумав, решил не включать телевизор и выспаться, наконец, в тишине.

Пахнущая нежилой чистотой кровать приняла его в свои прохладные объятия и Гэвин довольно зажмурился. Он будет спать до второго пришествия. И покалечит любого, кто помешает ему.

— Никаких нахуй зомби! — приказал он в странную, словно выжидающую тишину комнаты. — Никакого ко всем хуям Сияния. Я хочу спать и, сука, я клянусь, что убью первого, кто меня разбудит.

Проснулся он от удовольствия. Ох, да. Точнее ему снилось, что он кого-то трахает. 

Прекрасный сон, когда ты смутно понимаешь, что все нереально, но кайф вполне себе ощутим.

Гэвин вскинул бедра, толкаясь глубже, открыл глаза, понимая, что на нём покачиваясь и довольно опускаясь на его член, сидит блондинка.

И он мог бы собой гордиться.

Первая его мысль была про Ричи. Точнее про то, что тот убьёт его, если узнает.

Вторая мысль несколько задержалась, потому что очень уж хороша была блондинка. Потом он все же подумал о том, что это просто чертов сон. Ну, трахаться во сне — это не измена.

— Не говори моему парню, — прошептал он, опуская руки на бедра видению, — он меня переедет.

И вот как бы именно в этот момент красотке надо было стать полуразложившимся трупом: сквозь провалы ребер Гэвин сумел рассмотреть ссохшееся и небьющееся сердце, кожа отслаивалась, сухожилия прорвали ее, сочась какой-то дрянью. Леди эротично склонила голову, один ее глаз на долю секунды повис на дрожащем нерве и выпал, влажно шлепнувшись ему на живот.

Ебать, он это трахает.

— А… о, черт! Дерьмо!

Он дернулся, вскочил и осознал, что никого рядом нет. Его потряхивало. Гэвин оперативно скатился с кровати, осмотрел себя и бросился к двери. Ее не было. Просто не было.

Он сглотнул.

— Ричи! Ричард!

Пиздец. Они всё-таки заехали в отель с призраками. Ну правда он бы предпочел обычную торговлю людьми, наркоту, подставных девочек-шлюх (совершеннолетних!), казино на органы, но не призраков.

Ничего этого не существует, кивнул сам себе Гэвин, одеваясь и насторожено оглядываясь. К тому же есть вероятность что это все кошмар и он просто мирно дрыхнет. Он сел на кровать, вспоминая, дверь была слева. Он попытался увидеть ее краем глаза, не рассматривая в упор. Больше всего его пугало не то, что он якобы заперт, а то, что непонятно, чем эти твари могли бы напугать (попытаться, ладно) Ричи. Чего боится его машина?

Ржавчины?

Он нервно похихикал и осторожно повернул голову. Дверь была.

Гэвин осторожно подошел к ней и нажал на ручку. На улице сгустился плотный туман, он окутал мотель и дальше десяти шагов было ничего не разглядеть.

Прелесть. Но Ричи Гэвин бы нашел и в полнейшей темноте, с погасшими звёздами и умершей галактикой.

— Ричи, солнышко, — Гэвин довольно погладил проступивший из молочно-белого тумана капот, забираясь в салон, — ты не поверишь какой кошмар мне приснился.

Вот только Ричи молчал, Гэвин уже различал до сотни его эмоциональных молчаний, но вот это было наиболее странным. Гэвин легко постучал по приборной панели.

— Ричи?

Ричи там не было. А вот это напугало до того, что Гэвин не смог выдавить из себя ни звука. Он просто сидел в машине, обычной старой машине и с ужасом смотрел на панель.

— Ричард? — он мягко тронул радио. Тишина.

Он вздрогнул, когда из багажника раздался стук.

Такой, до жути человекоподобный. Кто-то барабанил по металлу, точнее ебашил в крышку ногами так, что замок покарежило.

Гэвин насторожено вышел, обошел машину, достал пистолет, снял его с предохранителя и рывком открыл багажник.

Человек…

Призрак. Классический призрак нежно-жемчужного цвета с белыми глазами смотрел на него с ужасом.

— Эм-м-м? — неуверенно нарушил призрак молчание. — Я вижу только впереди себя. Гэвин, ты накрывал меня чехлом?

Рид сглотнул и осторожно поинтересовался:

— Ричи?

— Хуичи, — огрызнулся тот, со стоном выбираясь из багажника, ошалевший Гэвин нифига не помогал, с ужасом наблюдая за этим «рождением Афродиты из багажника». — Гэвин?

Парень странно, как все слепые — не то чтобы Гэвин видел много слепых, но было похоже — протянул руку и коснулся его лица. Ощущение вполне настоящего прикосновения. Затем замер, странно склонив голову и долго разглядывал руки.

— Случилась какая-то адово дикая хрень, Гэвин, да?

Рид кивнул, не в силах оторвать взгляд от призрака. Это чертовски сводило с ума. Он не воспринимал Ричи… так.

— Хрень. Отель с приведениями. Я не знаю, как так вышло.

Ричард фыркнул и обнял себя за плечи.

— Это дебильные человеческие штучки.

Гэвин усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Как будто ты не при чем и сам не ходячая «странность».

— У меня есть руки, — простонал Ричи и пугающе уставился на Гэвина.

— Кстати, про призраков, — Гэвин снова коснулся Ричарда, тот был холодным, как и полагается всем правильным умертвиям. — Меня тут одна леди почти трахнула.

— Почти? Связала и насиловала? — серьезно уточнил Ричи. — Я слабо представляю как тебя можно изнасиловать, но скажи «да», и я подрочу на эту воображаемую картину?

— Почти.

— Окей, я ее убью.

— Если я правильно понял она уже мертвая.

— Значит убью её ещё раз.

Ричи странно механически обошел корпус фалькона, касаясь его.

— Гэвин, нам нужен будет бензин, если мы хотим — а мы хотим! — сжечь это место к чертовой матери.

— И где его взять?

— Как вариант — сцедим у меня, — Ричи вздохнул и открыл крышку бензобака. — Чего уставился? Неси шланг.

Гэвин послушно достал из багажника канистру и шланг. Ричи… Ричи оказался чертовски красивым призраком. Ну, то есть Гэвин отымел бы такого. Да и был тот вполне материальным, вот только сам Ричи никакого восторга от своего нового состояния не испытывал.

В итоге Гэвин завтыкал и хорошо так набрал в пасть бензина, когда потянул воздух. Ричи смотрел на то, как он отплевывается с тем самым выражением на лице, какое Гэвин предполагал у себя при просмотре порно.

— Хорошо сосешь, — не удержался Ричи. — Прости, никогда не видел тебя с такого ракурса. Это как смотреть хоумвидео с самим собой.

Рид возмущенно открыл рот, а затем решил сохранить лицо и фыркнул.

— Зато я остался в своем теле.

Ричи как-то несчастно вздохнул и обнял себя за плечи.

— Мне неуютно. Я такой маленький… Как вы живете?

Гэвин пожал плечами и неуверенно оглянулся. Ему казалось, что стена тумана приблизилась.

— Что-то хочет загнать нас в отель. Ну и замечательно. Ненавижу бояться. Сожжем тут все и уедем.

Ричи кивнул, зачем-то потрогал свое горло. Опять-таки тоскливо так.

— Ты снова станешь машинкой и мы будем разнузданно заниматься межвидовой еблей, — утешил его Гэвин.

— Для начала нужно выяснить, нет ли в отеле живых людей, — Ричи придержал дверь, та подрагивала, как пасть нетерпеливого пса, увидевшего вкусняшку.

— Может, просто свалим? Я порядком перетрухал этого места.

Призрак взглянул на него, и Гэвин, прихватив канистру, шагнул за ним в знакомый холл.

Тишина обрушилась на уши. Часы застыли на четверти после полуночи. Ни звука, ни шороха. Только из служебной комнаты звучала какая-то старая мелодия.

— Мы же не пойдем туда, да? — тоскливо спросил Гэвин у Ричи, мелодия утратила тягучесть и в ней начали проступать истерические ноты, раздражённо звучание. Словно играющий со всей силы давил на клавиши и те поскрипывали. — Ну серьезно, шарахаться по этой временной дыре в компании с личным призраком машины, как-то подозрительно.

— Я свой собственный, — огрызнулся Ричи. — Заткнись.

Он потянулся к гостевой книге и перелистал страницы.

— Здесь всего три имени, в том числе, твое. Видимо, остальные — фикция.

Гэвин уныло кивнул и снова бросил взгляд на дверь, за которой, казалось, уже развернулся рейв. Наверное с голыми шлюхами, кокаином, травкой и неплохой музыкой.

— И мы туда пойдем?

Ричи улыбнулся и Гэвин так сильно захотел поцеловать его улыбающиеся губы. Бля.

— Знаешь, о чем я думаю?

— О том будет ли виден твой член, сквозь мою полупрозрачную голову, когда я буду увлеченно отсасывать?

— Боженьки! — заскулил он. — Теперь я думаю об этом. А будет?

Ричард закатил глаза, и Гэвин вдруг подумал, что различал этот жест всегда, даже если Ричи машина.

— У меня есть список номеров, где живут люди. И нет, это не там, — Ричард кивнул на дверь.

— Пошли посмотрим?

Гэвин бодро прошагал к двери холла, раздумывая, что Ричи призрак, ему хорошо, он не сможет умереть повторно, а вот его — Гэвина — нежной человеческой тушке, все происходящее явно угрожает. Тем, что он может умереть насмерть.

— Не ходите туда.

Гэвин, уже сжавший прохладную вычурную ручку двери, зажмурился. Голос был детский. Как он помнил за его спиной стоял Ричи, но оборачиваться совсем не хотелось.

— Проваливай, сопля, — а это уже подал голос Ричи. — Не мешай взрослым дядям разбираться.

Гэвин медленно, как старая шарнирная кукла, развернулся и уставился на двух призраков: Ричи и девчонку в пышном платье с оборочками.

— Хорошо, что не двое, — пробормотал он.

— Прям как в сиянии, — согласился Ричи, разглядывая девочку, какую-то грустную. Впрочем с чего призраками веселиться?

— Ты читал «Сияние»? — не удержался от вопроса Гэвин, лишь бы не молчать и не чувствовать, как девчонка пялится на него.

— Нет, конечно. Я его смотрел.

— Если мы вдруг отсюда выберемся я буду читать тебе книги, детка, — пообещал Гэвин.

Ричи поморщился и махнул на девчонку рукой.

— Проваливай. Мой человек-идиот хочет туда. Я тоже думаю, что это плохая идея.

Девчонка обиженно надула губки и, с визгом разрыдавшись, бросилась на Гэвина, врезаясь в него, распадаясь на сияющее облако.

Они постояли, помолчали. Ричи, словно несуществующие пылинки с парадного пиджака, стряхнул серебряную пыль с Гэвина.

— Спасибо, — кивнул тот. — Как тебе вариант: ничего не делать? А свалить? Я дотолкаю твой хладный железный остов до туда где эта грёбаная местная магия действовать не будет?

— А люди? Ты здесь не один живой. Быстро, номер семь. Идем.

Ричи ухватил его под руку и поволок на улицу, вход в этот номер был оттуда. Марево тумана гладило здание отеля, оставляло сырые, скользкие следы. Гэвин дергался, все это напоминало болото. Которое мерно колыхалось. Он даже засмотрелся на то, как лопаются пузыри тумана, истекая ещё более жуткой белесой жижей.

В номер они вломились, но тот был ожидаемо пуст.

— Как думаешь он выбрался или его сожрало нечто и помощь больше не…

— Смотри, — Ричи дёрнул его за руку, подтаскивая к окну. За ним горели гирлянды, сыпал снег. Даже сквозь стекло была слышна рекламная и рождественская музыка в магазинах. Прямо перед окном какой-то мужчина поскользнулся, рухнув в снег, но тут же встал и, смеясь, пошел дальше.

— Мы же только что зашли с улицы.

Ричи недовольно смотрел туда.

— Дерьмо. Не люблю зиму. Ненавижу Рождество. На улицах полно пьяных, каждый хочет поцарапать.

Гэвин усмехнулся и приобнял призрака, наслаждаясь прохладой.

— Это просто ты никогда не пил взбитые желтки с водкой.

— Это даже звучит мерзко.

Гэвин фыркнул в его волосы, целуя висок.

— Как считаешь это очень цинично думать о сексе в сложившейся ситуации?

Теплый свет фонарей за окном на неправильной зимней улице подозрительно мигнул, на несколько секунд превращая все в парад живописных зомби. Черно-красная смесь крови и снега под ногами, обрывки кожи. Мальчишка весело машет своему невидимому другу собственной оторванной рукой… И все снова стало правильным.

— Наверное это должно свести с ума?

Ричи расхохотался, намного более жутко, чем все, что можно было бы увидеть.

— Им нужно постараться, чтобы я испугался. Я сам — ужас.

— На крыльях ночи? — поинтересовался Гэвин, прижимаясь к призраку. Тот неуютно поежился.

— Я маленький. Это напрягает. Если целью было меня дезориентировать и разозлить, то все получилось. А ты?

Гэвин вздрогнул, обнявшие его руки ощущались интересно, только всё-таки прохладнее, чем у более материального партнёра.

— Что я?

— Здесь есть то, чего ты боишься?

Ричи зарылся пальцами в его волосы, касаясь губами виска, щекотно выдохнул в ухо.

— Я позорно боюсь лифтов, — признался Гэвин, зажмуриваясь, — но тут их нет. Вот удача?

— Они сделают. Поверь. Но сначала… как тебе полчаса любви в антураже зомби-апокалипсиса? Мне интересно, как ваши тушки реагируют на секс.

Гэвин поднял бровь и подался к призраку, целуя. О, антураж и впрямь охрененный. Ричи и призраком-то особенно не был. Он был собой, просто в иной форме.

За стеклом сыпал снег, идиотски создавая рождественское настроение. Самое интересное, что узнал Гэвин это то, что Ричи или не умел целоваться или тормозил.

— А здешний постоялец не будет против того, что мы воспользуемся его кроватью?

— Не будет, — отмахнулся Ричи, он как раз выдергивал расстегнутый ремень из джинс Гэвина. — Но я бы предложил тебе не сильно раздеваться, вдруг нам придется резко убегать в неконтролируемой панике?

— Я умею бегать со спущенными штанами, — Гэвин пихнул его на кровать. И потянулся стянуть прозрачные джинсы.

Ричи послушно перевернулся на живот и оглянулся через плечо.

— Ну так… — он поднял бедра. — Я жду.

Гэвин бросил последний взгляд за окно и, усмехнувшись, забрался в ящик тумбочки.

— Смазки нет, ковбой.

— Признайся, ты просто хочешь минет.

Гэвин кивнул, с каким-то извращённым эстетическим наслаждением разглядывая выворачивающегося и сползающего ниже Ричи. Так чтобы провести губами по члену, и потереться о него щекой.

— Я вот думаю, ты легко освоился с человеческой формой…

— Это потому что мне дышать не нужно, — Ричи обхватил полупрозрачным пальцами его член, легко лаская. — Я могу сосать как машина.

Гэвин проскулил, осознавая, что да, его член будет виден. Прямо сквозь голову Ричи. Черт! Это было чертовски безумно, но… Гэвин сильнее сжал пальцы в волосах Ричи, почти заставляя его взять член в рот. И задохнулся от скользкой влажности. Какие полчаса? Он кончит, как подросток, минуты через четыре.

Потому что хер с ними с поцелуями — отсасывал Ричи божественно, как и всегда. Неважно, бензобак это или призрачный рот, ощущалось поразительно сильно. Ричи поднял на него взгляд, снова бельма не двинулись, это скорее было ощущение, но оно в прямом смысле сбивало с ног. Гэвин мог чувствовать, как Ричи сильнее прижимает член к небу языком, как его пальцы, стискивающие задницу, каждый раз напрягаются, что это скорее Ричи трахает его ртом, а не наоборот.

Ричи пропустил в горло, сжимая мягкими стенками, так что Гэвин кончил как раз в тот момент, когда рождественская картина за окном снова сменилась кровавым адом. Ричи отстранился, глубоко вдыхая, имитируя, конечно, но на фоне залитой кровью улицы это выглядело слишком атмосферно.

— Боже…

— Трахаться не будем? — Ричи поморщился. — Вы не испытываете удовольствия, когда отсасываете. А я вот кончаю. Сейчас нет. Черт.

— Почувствуй себя женщиной, — неискренне печально кивнул Гэвин и охнул, потому что Ричи свалил его на кровать.

— Пока я чувствую себя только раздосадованным, мне не нравятся такие характеристики. Гэвин, — Ричи красиво выгнулся и призывно похлопал себя по бедру, — твоя детка хочет продолжения. Но я уже представил, как свяжу тебя и буду долго-долго ебать не позволяя кончить.

— Как будто ты так не делал, — Гэвин фыркнул и провел ладонями по его бедрам. — Хочешь — трахни меня? Или я отсосу? Как тебе больше нравится?

Ричи недоверчиво уставился на него.

— Нет, — Гэвин поспешил оправдаться. — Со мной все хорошо, и я люблю тебя в любом… виде, но этот вариант призрака чертовски шикарный. Будет обидно не «воспользоваться возможностями».

Ричи улыбнулся, Гэвин потянулся, оглаживая его кожу, сжимая пальцы вокруг члена, потерся лицом о живот. Ричи охнул, выгибаясь, прижимая руку по рту, закрывая глаза.

— Да, — он зашипел, когда Гэвин послушно принял полностью, сжимая его горлом, продолжая поглаживать бедра, перехватываясь удобнее, прижимая большие пальцы к выступающим тазовым костям. Фиксируя, потому что Ричи инстинктивно вскидывался. Неумело. Это можно сказать о том, кто не является человеком. То есть отсасывал Ричи как профессионал, реагировал на стимуляцию — как девственник.

Гэвин сжимал его член горлом, отмечая, что тот явно ощущается иначе, чем все, что он перепробовал.

— Ты просто машина… — проскулил Ричи, легко потянув его за волосы.

— Наоборот, конечно, но мне приятно, — выдохнул Гэвин, скользя пальцами по его члену, и соображая, что он может видеть их сквозь. Слабо, но может. Так сюрреалистично. Он замер, не отстраняясь, просто горячо подышал ему на член, легко касаясь языком головки, пока Ричи не зарычал, до боли хватая его за волосы.

— Просто отсоси мне. Оставим игрища на потом. Здесь еще есть один живой человек. Наверное.

Гэвин послушно взялся за член Ричи, чувствуя, что любовник уже близко. О, это было круто. Круче ломящихся в дверь монстров.

Кстати, они и правда ломились.

Ричи так тихо охнул, отпуская Гэвина, кончая долго, закрыв все еще пугающие глаза. Гэвин провел по губам тыльной стороной ладони, вскидываясь на дверь. Та держалась.

— Детка? — Гэвин встряхнул Ричи, все ещё пребывающего в блаженном состоянии кайфа. — У нас самый важный момент. Нам пора бежать или сражаться.

— Въеби им. Я посплю.

Гэвин тихо проскулил и осмотрелся. Схватил огнетушитель и направил раструб на дверь.

— Окна… потом надо открыть окна.

— Углекислотные огнетушители это хорошо, — Ричи сонно потянулся. — А зачем? Думаешь, заморозишь? На самом деле, — Ричи совершенно не спешил, так спокойно одергивая задранную и расстегнутую рубашку, что Гэвин низко захотел ебнуть его тяжеленным огнетушителем по голове, — реальности за окном и за дверью не совпадают.

Ричи встал, достал брошенную тут же канистру, довольно плеснул на дверь. — Огнетушитель не отпускай. И дай мне зажигалку. Гэвин полез по карманам, разыскивая зиппо. Он надеялся, что бензин не выветрился. Ричи деловито пощелкал зажигалкой и все же выбил искру.

— Отлично.

Дверь вспыхнула и зачадила. Звуки сразу же стихли и Гэвин спустил механизм, боясь обморозиться.

— А здесь разве должна быть другая дверь?

Гэвин обернулся, стараясь не поворачиваться к все ещё вздрагивающей входной двери спиной.

— Конечно нет.

Ричи с неприятным щелчком провернул ручку. Теплый свет из коридора в сумрачной комнате с заснеженным окном показался куда более безобидным.

— Мне понравилось с тобой целоваться, — странно сказал Ричи, подождав, пока Гэвин пройдет через порог, и закрывая дверь. — Хотя поцелуи это куда большее извращение — нежели любой из видов секса.

— Да ладно? — Гэвин шагал по яркому коридору с неправильными какими-то нарисованными дверями. Серьезно, ему хотелось поскрести стены, чтоб понять, где заканчивается краска и начинается якобы дверь.

Ричи же вдохновенно рассуждал.

— Секс это соединение двух половых систем.

— Мы сейчас о людях говорим? Ну я так, чтоб точно прояснить.

— Да. Даже оральный и анальный это все равно соединение половой и пищеварительной систем. А поцелуй — только пищеварительной. Это извращение.

Гэвин не сдержался и заржал. Расхохотался аж до слез.

— Кто тебе эту жуть сказал? — смог наконец вдохнуть он.

— Профессор психиатрии.

— А-а-а, — Гэвин остановился, касаясь глаз, на самом деле было без разницы стоять или идти, коридор был бесконечным, он понял это уже на второй минуте, — тогда я точно не авторитет. А можно узнать, когда это ты общался с психиатром? Да ещё целым профессором?

— Когда был такси.

— Такси?

Теперь Ричи нахмурился, не понимая.

— Что такого?

— Это, — Гэвин эмоционально замахал рукой, не находя слов, чтобы правильно передать свою мысль, — это как после пяти лет брака узнать, что твоя любимая жена снималась в порно или работала шлюхой!

Ричи расхохотался, качая головой.

— Гэвин, ты первый. Видишь ли, первые годы жизни я был зол на человечество сам не знаю, почему. Затем — такси. Я был в общественной собственности и у меня не было хозяина. Просто машина. Затем был припадочный парень-ботаник, он почему-то боготворил меня и я, кстати, очень подожрался энергией от него. А потом ты. После почти десяти лет простоя.

— Я был первым? — Гэвин поднял бровь.

— Да, я не смог удержаться, — продолжал веселиться Ричи. — А такси, ну у всех есть прошлое.

Гэвин зло смотрел на Ричи.

— Да ладно, водители менялись так часто, что я не мог запомнить их, чтобы убить.

— Ты не делаешь лучше! Что ещё я узнаю?

Ричи вздохнул и отвел взгляд.

— На самом деле мне не нужен бензин для передвижения. Это просто вкусно и…

— Ричи!

Тот хныкнул.

— Ты сам покупаешь тортики по выходным! Они тебе не нужны, но ты жрешь!

Гэвин закрыл глаза, чтобы не разораться или наоборот не расхохотаться до слез. Снова.

— Ты человек не более получаса, а я уже хочу набить тебе рожу и трахнуть.

— Нормально, — согласился Ричи и осторожно коснулся руки так и не открывшего глаза Гэвина. Тот поднял вверх указательный палец в безмолвном призыве ничего не говорить.

— Слышишь? Мелодию?

Ричи прислушался, внимательно всматриваясь в слепящий свет коридора.

— Что-то слышу. Это вроде механизм? Шкатулка или радио?

Гэвин покачал головой, неуверенно шагая вперед.

— Я не знаю. Но идти на музыку в таких местах это точно неверно. Там ждут неприятности.

— Как это не идти? Они же ждут!

— Алисе это не помогло. А как давно мы делаем то, чего от нас хотят?

Но мелодия была красивой и в тоже время болезненной. Она дёргала, заставляя морщится на особо высоких нотах, ввинчиваясь в разум как зубная боль.

— Здесь должно быть что-то, что заставляет потустороннее проявляться, — прошептал Ричард, пока они стояли и словно живая стрелка компаса смотрели туда откуда звучала мелодия.

— Может, не пойдем?

Гэвин вздрогнул и обернулся, лампы начали гаснуть, одна за другой с характерными жесткими щелчками.

— Нет, — выдохнул он. — Я не хочу! Ричи!

Ричард мягко ухватил его за руку и увлек на звук. Музыка обволакивала.

— Ничего страшного.

— Тебе? — Гэвин обречённо шагал за Ричи. — А я как бы умереть могу. Мне меня жалко.

Рисунки на стенах оплыли, словно от жары. Узоры переплетались и выстраивались в новом порядке, вызывая уже забытое напрочь Гэвином мерзкое чувство укачивания.

— Я не уверен, что все призраки здесь хотят причинить вред, — рассуждал Ричи. — Они не такие как я. Девчонка например просто хотела уйти. Но не могла. Их всех что-то держит. Словно якорь корабль. Или скорее гиря утопленника.

— Ага. И если я здесь сдохну, меня тоже это что-то не отпустит, — Гэвин тяжело вздохнул. — Как думаешь, что впереди?

Огромный мультяшный указатель выплыл из полумрака. Далее Стикс. Гэвин нервно усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Река? Мы в аду? А ты не думал, что мы уже где-то разъебались и умерли?

— Мне кажется, я бы запомнил.

Гэвин потёр переносицу.

— А мне кажется, никто не запоминает момента когда он умирает.

Появившиеся близнецы — оба светловолосые и светлоглазые — не выглядели пугающе, но Гэвин все равно подавил низкое желание спрятаться за спину Ричи.

— Что вам нужно?

Дети широко улыбнулись и взялись за руки. Стали заметны отчетливые синяки под глазами и бледность.

— Хотите выпить? — хором спросила малышня. — Хотите? Мы знаем, все посетители устают и хотят отдохнуть, выпить. Мы проводим.

— У нас нет монетки, — Гэвин кивнул на вывеску. — Харон не повезет нас.

— Вы получите ее, — мальчик кивнул. — Идемте. Вам нужно в бар. Там царит тишина и покой.

— Бар, где царит тишина и покой — херовый бар, — Гэвин перехватил руку Ричи, сильно сжимая его запястье. — Мы не хотим идти с вами.

— Там тебя ждёт Норт, — правый близнец пугающе уставился на Гэвина, неподвижным кошачьим взглядом.

— В душе не ебу, кто это.

— Она ждёт всех нас, — второй парнишка оказался сбоку, касаясь его. — Ты ей нравишься. Вы оба ей нравитесь.

Ричи поморщился и дернул Гэвина за руку.

— Она не нравится мне заведомо. Давай, не пойдем никуда?

— Но вам нужно идти, — близнецы снова говорили хором. — Хотите вы или нет, но все пути здесь ведут к Норт и там она решит вашу судьбу.

Ричи поморщился и фыркнул.

— Там на улице стоит мое тело. Мы просто свалим к чертям. Туман рано или поздно кончится. А направление я чувствую лучше собаки. Мы вообще сейчас не движемся. Это отель отстраивает вокруг нас декорации.

Близнецы хищно переглянулись и жутко — как на проигрываемой пленке с древнего киноискусства, когда не было нормальных визуальных эффектов — превратились во вполне взрослых мужчин.

— Вы все равно придёте к Норт.

— Или мы убьем вас, — продолжил второй близнец. Гэвин вообще не различал их.

Ричи расхохотался.

— Убьёте меня? Я мертв. Всегда был и всегда буду. Мое тело — металл, моя душа — пар. Вы ничего не сделаете нам.

Один из близнецов двинулся вперед и Ричи бросился было к нему, как вдруг свет погас. 

Темнота вокруг наполнилась шорохами, топотом тысяч лапок насекомых, хрустом их хитиновых крыльев. Гэвин выбросил руку вперед, пытаясь поймать отпустившего его Ричи хотя бы за плечо, но ухватил пустоту.

Снова вспышка — и он открыл глаза в зале с приглушенным светом ламп в зеленых абажурах. Легкая джазовая мелодия ласкала слух. Вот теперь стало по-настоящему страшно. Оказывается он нихера не боялся лифтов. Он боялся остаться один. Без Ричи. Самый страшный кошмар.

Гэвин огляделся: самый обычный холл, ярче всего выделяется барная стойка с напитками. «Переливание крови» стоит и словно ждет его. Гэвин так засмотрелся, что не сообразил, как мелодия прервалась и из-за вычурного рояля встала девушка.

— Ты жив, но как-то неправильно, — вместо приветствия начала она, обходя инструмент, раздражающе ведя ногтями по лакированной крышке. Гадкий пластиковый звук.

— Неправильно, что жив? — Гэвин надеялся, что выглядит не слишком испуганно.

— Неправильно жив, — девушка улыбнулась. — Тебя возвращали много раз.

Гэвин сглотнул и покосился на бар. Разбить ей о голову бутылку?

— Налить тебе выпить? — она прошла к бару. — Виски? Или бурбон?

— Похер, — вежливым быть не хотелось. И вообще — Гэвин поморщился — леди (на девушку она всё-таки не тянула лет так уже… много) вызывала какое-то странное чувство. Хотелось быть гаже, чем ты есть на самом деле. Хотелось хамить, говорить мерзости и смотреть на то, как она бы поджимала свои красиво очерченные губы. Трахнуть бы мерзавку. — Где мой спутник?

Девушка рассмеялась и покачала головой, заходя за стойку и наливая в два сияющих гранями бокала бурбон.

— Эта ржавая железка? Я отправила его под воду. Он нам не помешает.

Гэвин дождался пока леди нальет ему напиток и только потом, вежливо взяв его, швырнул ей в голову. Она поморщилась, и замерла, прижимая руку к рассеченному виску, бокал со стеклянным шорохом упал ей под ноги. Бурбон стекал, пачкая платье…

И ничего этого не осталось.

Все исчезло. Она снова смотрела на Гэвина, будучи при полном макияже и в незаляпанном платье.

— А вы, как я вижу, агрессивнее всех, с кем я раньше встречалась.

— Где Ричи?

Девушка тяжело вздохнула и поморщилась.

— Да что он тебе дался? Успокойся. Выдохни. Не нервничай.

Гэвин прикрыл глаза. Он хотел знать, что с Ричи все хорошо. Должен был знать.

— Он хотел, чтобы ты умер. В начале вашего знакомства.

— Я тоже. И что?

Она странно заморгала и усмехнулась, снова разливая алкоголь по тяжёлым стаканам. Гэвин смотрел на тягучесть напитка и внутренне бесился. От того, что не может ничего сделать.

— Меня тоже все предали.

— Не хочу слушать твою тупую историю жизни и смерти. Я хочу свалить. Я заплатил за ночлег. Мы в расчете.

— Ваши деньги мне не нужны. Я желаю душ. Свежие души меня немного радуют.

Гэвин вздохнул и осторожно присел у стойки.

— Ладно. Давай, расскажи мне историю твоей чертовой жизни, или даже смерти, а потом отпусти меня и Ричи. Достаточная терапия? Я тебя выслушаю. А если у тебя есть просьба — недостаточно обременительная — я, так и быть, клянусь ее исполнить. Не знаю… Может, ты хочешь цветы на могилу? Может, тебе гроб не нравится? Может, тебя перевернуть, потому что ты спинку отлежала?

Она так внезапно выбросила руку вперёд, сжимая его горло, что он подавился вдохом, сбитый локтем стакан тяжело упал на пол, глухо разбившись. Размеренно капал бурбон, со столешницы.

— Они все ушли от меня, — шипела она. — Все бросили, все предали. Но я вернула их себе.

Гэвин прошипел, цепляясь пальцами за ее руку. Сучка явно поняла, что давить на жалость не выйдет.

— Я не при чем, — прошептал он, жмурясь. — Я тебя первый раз вижу, я тебя не бросал и не должен застрять тут.

Его горло сжали еще сильнее, ему казалось, что шея вот вот хрустнет. Норт нахмурилась, ее глаза горели синим.

— Отпусти моего человека.

Боже, голос Ричи.

Гэвин тут же перестал биться и бессильно царапать ее руку, чувствуя, как ее отслаивающаяся плоть сползает под его пальцами. Мерзкое ощущение. Как коснуться червей. Блядь, он не отмоется от этого. Его отшвырнули, он удачно свалился на пол и буквально на несколько дюймов разошелся со стеклом от разбитого стакана.

— Я поджёг то место, которое ты считаешь своим храмом, — Ричи звучно щёлкнул зажигалкой. И только тут Гэвин сообразил, что Ричи не вернул ее с того момента. — Ты серьезно думала, что меня напугает твой мертвый муж в подвале? Или ещё нереальнее — вызовет жалость?

Норт зло оскалилась и вдруг вскрикнула. Ее левая рука тлела, как может гореть сырой матрас. Ричи досадливо щелкнул языком.

— Вот дерьмо. Нужно было больше бензина, но ты заставила нас потратить часть на ту чертову дверь. Гэвин, ты в порядке? — он бросил взгляд на Гэвина.

— Ага, — он отползал от тлеющей Норт, не сводя с нее взгляда. Она досадливо трясла рукой, пытаясь сбить разгорающееся пламя. Попыталась стряхнуть его другой рукой, подожгла собственный рукав. И вот, кажется, только сейчас начала паниковать.

— В любом случае там твои кости и твоего мужа. Надеюсь, он и прочие, кого ты поймала, освободятся с твоей смертью, — Ричи же наоборот подходил ближе к Норт, пламя вспыхивало в его белесых бельмах, создавая иллюзию того, что они горят красным. — Так к чему это было? Я знаю. Ты подохла здесь, удавилась от злости на мужа-идиота. В одиночестве. И собрала себе кучу приятелей. Открою секрет — ни один из них не любил тебя.

Норт зло шатнулась в его сторону, но упала, одна из ног подвела, переломившись. Ричи мельком взглянул на Гэвина и улыбнулся.

— Если что — встречаемся на парковке.

Ричи взял бутылку с алкоголем и швырнул ее в стену: та вспыхнула, открывая проход. Гэвин кивнул и поспешил встать, чтобы выбраться. Ричи, как выяснилось, ничего не грозило, ну почти. Пылающая уже как факел Норт медленно словно классический зомби шла к нему, протягивая горящие руки. Ричи терпеливо подождал и с рычанием бросился на нее, рассыпаясь снопом искр. Гэвин даже пискнуть не успел, как стена огня отрезала его от бара.

Он искренне верил, что с Ричи все хорошо. Гэвин шел в кромешной темноте, брезгливо ощупывая стены и тоскливо надеясь, что выход скоро и можно будет увидеть Ричи.

Чертов отель.

День был настолько яркий, что он несколько секунд стоял с закрытыми глазами. Затем вышел на стоянку. Фалькон замер безжизненной грудой железа, пыль на капоте смотрелась прахом.

Отель горел. Всего пара этажей, но полыхало красиво, неужели бензина из канистры хватило настолько? Или здесь все просто насквозь прогнило и труха теперь тлеет?

Свет фар выглядел блекло на фоне пожара.

— Что уставился? — Ричи подъехал ближе. — Никогда огня не видел?

— Да так, — Гэвин взял сигарету в рот, похлопал себя по карманам, потом досадливо сообразил, что зажигалка осталась у Ричи, а куда тот ее дел одному Богу известно. — Ну вот, я пропустил момент твоего объединения с «телом». Ты пафосно, раскинув руки, упал в капот? И провалился как в воду? Серьезно, мне интересно?

— Я не знаю. Я просто очнулся здесь. Давай не будем трахаться на фоне поверженных врагов и пойдем сразу дальше? — Ричи распахнул дверцу и Гэвин признал этот сценарий верным. Он скользнул за руль и кивнул.

— А бензин?

— Ну, я говорил тебе. Это просто вкусняшка, — Ричи вырулил с парковки.

— Это не канонично, — укорил его Гэвин, довольно вытягиваясь на сидении, и почти застонал от удовольствия. — По всем приметам мы должны поцеловаться и уехать в закат.

— …в рассвет, — исправил его Ричи.

И верно на фоне пламени пожарища, небо казалось темным.

— Или в рассвет.

Ричи промолчал и, пошарив по волнам, выловил Paint it black.

Гэвин растекся по сидению, наблюдая за лениво скользящими по потолку бликами. Отличная мелодия, чтобы уйти от всего.

***

Ричи свернул на пыльную обочину и зафыркал.

— Я устал. Хочу девяносто второй.

— А чего сразу не ракетное топливо? Дохера очищенное и все такое?

— У тебя денег нет мне на то, чем заправляют самолёты, — скучно ответил Ричи, принимаясь скользить дворниками по стеклу. — Меня бесит пыль. Давай ты помоешь меня? Хочу увидеть тебя в мокрой футболке и тащиться от процесса.

Гэвин сполз и прижался щекой к сидению.

— Я обязательно это сделаю. Сил сейчас нет.

Ричи вздохнул и обнял его ремнями.

— Все же быть человеком — отстой. Всего две конечности. Скорость передвижения никакая, нет оргазма при отсосе…

— Почему? Есть, — перебил его Гэвин, довольно улыбаясь. — Забыл, мы так и не трахнулись.

— Да, а почему?

— Потому что я джентльмен. И ебать тебя без смазки было бы неправильно.

Ричи завелся, мерно вибрируя.

— Нужно было взять в бардачке. Но об этом мы не подумали. Так что я буду трахать тебя собой по привычке.

Гэвин рассмеялся и погладил руль.

— Хорошо.

— У нас нет кризиса отношений?

— Ты о чем? — испугался Гэвин.

— Ну не знаю, — противно протянул Ричи, — может, ты захотел другую машину? Или решил, что отношения с человеком интереснее? О…

Ричи осекся так внезапно, что Гэвин заозирался, выискивая причину которая отвлекла Ричи.

— Это тот серый Такер.

Пока Гэвин пытался сообразить о каком «том сером такере» шла речь, Ричи плавно притормозил.

Машина идущая навстречу тоже.

— Ты с ним разговариваешь? Рич?

Особой опасности Гэвин не ощущал, выйдя и закуривая. Водителем Такера оказался пожилой мужчина. Он без лишних приветствий кивнул и предложил махнуться куревом.

— Там что-то горит? — невыразительно спросил он, затягиваясь.

— Отель сгорел, — честно признался Гэвин, сигареты у незнакомца были слишком крепкими.

Мужчина кивнул и бросил взгляд на Ричи.

— Думаешь, они еще долго будут трещать?

Гэвин поморщился и вздохнул.

— Рич говорил, что раньше не встречал таких же, как он.

— А Коннор встречал похожий по состоянию бьюик, — мужчина протянул ему руку. — Хэнк.

Гэвин представился и пожал протянутую ладонь.

— Гэвин.

Очень хотелось спросить, какие же именно отношения связывают Хэнка и… «Коннора», да?

— Вы давно вместе? — нечетко и обтекаемо сформулировал Гэвин.

— Лет десять, — дёрнул плечом Хэнк, странно держа сигарету, неправильно на взгляд Гэвина, большим и указательным пальцами. — Коннор просто появился и отказался уходить.

— А-а-а… Ричи я купил, да. И продал.

Хэнк усмехнулся и вздохнул, выбрасывая окурок.

— Они привязчивы. Если не безумны.

Светская беседа действовала на мозги похлеще отеля с приведениями. Идиотизм, да и только. Ричи просигналил через пару минут и Гэвин, сердечно попрощавшись с Хэнком, скользнул в салон.

— Ну? — ревниво осведомился он. — И о чем беседа была? Поворковали?

— Это личное.

Вот теперь Гэвин ощутил почти обиду. Личное? Серьезно?

— Ты, бля, шутишь?

— Он такой же, — попытался прояснить Ричи, плавно набирая скорость. — И у него тоже есть человек, которого он любит. Правда, Коннор мудак и с ним не трахается, но у всех свои вкусы, верно?

Гэвин презрительно фыркнул.

— И что же они делают?

— Просто любят друг друга. Забей, нам не понять, как можно любить и не ебаться, — Ричи томно вздохнул и пошарил по волнам, выискивая радио.

Леса тянулись, сменяясь полями и засеками, и в итоге они все же въехали в город. Вечер сожрал последние солнечные лучи и у одного домов они остановились в сумерках.

— Думаешь, нормальный вариант ночевать просто под чьими-то окнами?

Гэвин откинул сидение и со вкусом потянулся, так что заныли и плечи, и спина, и вообще все. Огни зажигались и город почему-то дарил ощущение уюта и неправильной защищённости. Непонятно от чего. Эта темнота не была пугающей.

— Можем поспать так, или найти ещё один мотель? Нет?

— Нет! — Гэвин потер глаза. — Никогда.

Ричард медленно затемнил стекла, попеременно сияя тохометром и спидометром. Гэвин рассмеялся и потянулся к бардачку. Смазка все еще была на месте.

— Love me tender, love me true… — промурлыкало радио и Гэвин послушно опустил руку на рычаг коробки передач. — Самое главное я не проебал.

— Мне иногда начинает хотеться странного, — начал Гэвин, размазывая любрикант по ручнику и надеясь, что помимо затемнённых окон, Ричи ещё и звукоизолирован. Это вот они как-то не проверяли.

— Чего именно? — ремни осторожно касались его, карабины звучно защелкивались.

— На краю обрыва например?

— Экстремал. А вдруг я дернусь в порыве страсти?

Гэвин усмехнулся, крепче сжимая ручку.

— Может, тогда в заносе?

— Я не буду портить шины!

— Нет в тебе романтики…

Ричи тихо зарычал. Рычаг дернулся, принимая форму члена. Члена дракона.

— Почему с двойной головкой? — спросил Гэвин, продолжая размеренно поглаживать его, сжимая сильнее, уже почти с оттягом дрочил. — И я никогда не успеваю заметить такие превращения.

— Нам все равно нужен уютный гараж, Гэвин, — довольно выдохнул Ричи. — Потому что я тоже хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

— А сейчас?

Ричи дернул рычагом и мягко подтолкнул его ближе. Сидение послушно сдвинулось, давая место для маневра. Гэвин стащил с себя одежду и придвинулся, выливая на рычаг смазку.  
Ещё больше и, довольно зажмурившись, опустился на него. Отдышался, вздрагивая всем телом, зная, что Ричи заведется именно тогда, когда он начнет сходить с ума от недостаточности стимуляции.

— Господи, блядь, Ричи…

Ричи хитро молчал и придерживал его ремнями, заставляя двигаться медленно и плавно. Не то чтобы Гэвин хотел развязной оргии, да и впереди его ждал секс в активной позиции, но все же… все же этих деликатных движений было отчаянно мало.

— Рич, — проскулил он, цепляясь пальцами за спинку сидения. — Хоть немного сильнее…

Привычный белый шум радио какого-то дьявола возбуждал ещё больше. И Гэвину отчаянно не хватало чего-то. Совсем немного для того, чтобы кончить. Ричи и его превратил в сексоголика. И он, продолжая трахать себя ручником, думал о том, что уговорить Ричи на секс на краю обрыва дело времени. Они оба проехавшие психи. Ричи обвил ремни вокруг шеи, легко придушивая, почти полностью перекрывая возможность вздохнуть. Гэвин проскулил и почти закричал, когда Ричи завелся, отчаянно вибрируя. Звучало так, как будто у него напрочь не функционирует дроссельная заслонка. Троило, аж захлебывалось.

Гэвин сжался, кончая, чувствуя, что сердце сейчас проломит грудную клетку. Он пытался отдышаться, но воздух не проходил в пережатые спазмом лёгкие. Он сполз на сидение, вытянулся, не находя у себя никаких сил. Ни на то, чтобы оттереть сперму и смазку от Ричи, ни на то, чтобы одеться.

— Нам нужен гараж, — намекнул Ричи.

— Нам нужен новый дом.

Ричард скрипнул рессорами и медленно двинулся к окраине города.

— Я видел поселок. Он на самой окраине, новый, почти не заселенный и с отличными гаражами.

Гэвин зашипел, потягиваясь. Одеваться совершенно не хотелось. Хотелось в гараж.  
Хотелось дом. Такой, истинно идеал «американской мечты».

— Поселок? Мне тут климат не нравится, надо ближе к северу, — Гэвин выгнулся, выцепляя карту из бардачка. 

Вторая самая нужная вещь в Ричи, помимо смазки и умения идеально подъебать.

— Касл-Рок, я тебе и так скажу, чего ты ищешь?

— Там рядом Хэвен. Не хочешь в Рай?

Ричард томно вздохнул.

— Знаешь, хочу куда угодно, где будет кабельное с порно. Ну, и чтобы ты обитал поблизости.

Гэвин рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Никогда не был поклонником цепеллинов. В рай не хочу. Возьмем домик тут. Простенько и со вкусом. Кстати, ты был очарователен в человеческом… почти человеческом виде. Сообразил, что, наверное, забыл тебе это сказать.

Ричи щелкал каналами радио, перебирая песни, голоса шуршали умиротворяющим фоном. Гэвин знал что Ричи доволен и то ли кайфует, то ли смущается. Что тупо, после всего чем они развлекались. И развлекаются. И точно-точно будут развлекаться.

— О чем думаешь? — тепло спросил Ричи у почти задремавшего Гэвина.

— У меня есть странная фантазия. Такая хотелка. Ты можешь пообещать мне, что выполнишь её?

Подозрительность Ричи можно было даже потрогать.

— Ты не озвучил свою «фантазию».

— Давай так, ты соглашаешься не зная, а я соглашаюсь тоже ничего не зная про то что хочешь лично ты? Но обязуюсь исполнить.

Гэвин довольно улыбнулся, растекаясь по сидению.

— Ты у меня такой красивый и породистый, такой весь в теме…

Ричи молчал, ожидая, когда человек перестанет лить воду и, наконец, скажет, что ему нужно.

— Знаешь, ты совершенен, но предела совершенству нет и…

— Давай быстрее.

— Хочу тебя раскрасить.

— Нет.

— Ой, ну ты же не знаешь, чего я хочу.

Ричи злобно засопел, почти хрипя динамиком.

— У тебя нет вкуса, Гэвин, смирись.

— Это неважно, — благодушный и все ещё сентиментальный после ебли Гэвин гладил панель и не обращал никакого внимания на раздражённого Ричи. — Хочу аэрографию. Можно на тебе нарисовать сцену из безумного Макса! Машины на машине? Ну?

— Машина на машине — извращение. Не занимаюсь таким, — Ричи вздохнул, тихо подрагивая. — Это фу. Безвкусица.

Гэвин рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— А если я помою тебя? И покрою воском? М-м-м?

— То есть мы заедем на мойку ночью, я выглушу все камеры. Мы зажжём свет и ты будешь меня мыть? Голый и в пене?

— Кто из нас ещё больший извращенец, — Гэвин стянул валяющийся на заднем сидении плед и завернулся в него. — Такое не тянет на аэрографию. Только на наклейки с кучей аниме-девочек.

Гэвин вздохнул и тяжело и уютно прижался к сидению щекой.

— Я посплю, хорошо?

Ричард плавно тронулся к дальним домам, мерно тарахтя и сонно покачиваясь.

***

Гэвин разлепил глаза и на мгновение открыл рот, не понимая, какого черта делает в помещении. Судя по виду из окна, это была мойка. Он легонько постучал по панели и Ричи тут же вздрогнул, отвечая на этот жест, заводясь.

— А можно я проснусь и мы в борделе?

— Нельзя.

Ричи открыл все двери, на скромный вкус (и больную фантазию) Гэвина, напоминая ему странную металлическую четырехкрылую птицу.

— Выпадай давай. Я хочу реализации своей фантазии.

Гэвин, показательно кряхтя, вылез из машины и хорошенько потянулся. Плечи хрустнули.  
Ричи открыл багажник и Гэвин послушно забрался в дорожную сумку, выискивая шорты из очень старых обрезанных джинс и растянутую футболку. Ее решил не надевать.

— Это пошло, — в очередной раз заметил он, одеваясь. — Хочешь еще ковбойскую шляпу?

— У тебя ее нету.

— Нет, ага, — голос Ричи был слишком довольным. — Зато есть высокие сапоги. На каблуках. Посмотри там глубже, я куда-то их прятал. В багажнике.

Гэвин зарылся в багажник и, да, достал пару обуви.

— Мне не стоит спрашивать какая шлюха в тебе их забыла?

— Не стоит. Не забыла, а я украл. И не шлюха, это театральный реквизит.

Гэвин поднял бровь.

— Ты был в театре?

— Я краду все по тому же принципу. Притворяюсь.

Гэвин усмехнулся и натянул сапоги. Немного велики.

— Мой меня.

Ричи позакрывал все дверцы и приподнялся на гидравлике, виляя багажником. Только теперь это выглядело не призывно-похабно, как обычно, а смешно. Гэвин откашлялся, чтоб не смеяться, раздумывая откуда начинать Ричи мыть. И на каком этапе они на это забьют.

— …все хотел спросить, Ричи, — Гэвин погладил его правое крыло, — а ты можешь опьянеть? Можно споить мою детку? Чтоб ты был смешным и пьяным?

— Я всегда серьёзен и собран. Водить пьяным нельзя, — Ричи шумно опустился и Гэвин взялся за губку. Начать он решил с капота.

— Может, все же заправить тебя спиртом? Пивом?

— Это фу. Оно воняет, — Ричи подмигнул передней фарой. — Я как та псина, которая брешет на пьяных.

— А мне значит пить можно? — Гэвин старательно размазывал пену по капоту, та медленно стекала на пол. Он уже дважды поскользнулся в своей неудобной обувке.

— Тебе — да. Потому что в таких случаях веду я. Не отвлекайся, — Ричи снова включил радио и как грёбаный извращенец хрипел белым шумом и молчал, заставляя Гэвина чувствовать свой взгляд. Гэвин прошелся по стеклам, крыше, мягко огладил бамперы. И забрался на капот с твердым желанием сексуально облиться пеной. Скользкий металл его идеям не благоволил.

Ричи хрипло рассмеялся.

— Ты изящный как улитка.

— Я стараюсь, — оскорбился Гэвин, ойкнул, и позорно шлепнулся на капот. Рука поехала по скользкому металлу. — Ричи… — простонал он. — Скажи что ты все равно меня хочешь. Мне очень надо это услышать. Честно.

Ричи скрипуче смеялся, подрагивая корпусом.

— Конечно. У меня нет проблем с эрекцией от смеха. А у тебя?

Гэвин фыркнул и сполз по мыльной пене с капота.

— Я трахну тебя. За то, что ты издеваешься надо мной.

— О, этот ковбой просто обязан присунуть мне. Я как та француженка из кабаре.

Ричи так пошло вильнул задницей, что Гэвин засмотрелся на потеки воды. Центробежная сила почти смахнула с него пену, будто Ричи на мгновение стал огромной мокрой собакой, пытающейся отряхнуться.

— Моя детка, мокрая и блестящая. И обнаженная.

— Я всегда неодет.

— Ты голый под краской.

— Как и ты под одеждой.

— Я считаю тебя сексуальным. Как думаешь, я просто извращенец или…

Ричи сверкнул фарами.

— Технофил. Иди и трахни меня.

Крышка бензобака с щелчком откинулась, пробка вылетела как… пробка. Гэвин сполз с капота, стараясь не поскользнуться еще раз. Гребаные каблуки изменили рост и теперь Ричи казался ниже. Жутко непривычно. Гэвин нетерпеливо расстегивал свои «типа крайне сексуальные шорты», зная, что Ричи ждет и заведет мотор в самый интересный момент. Он привычно огладил пальцами горловину бака, довольно улыбаясь. Шорты соскользнули на пол, а из бензобака крепко пахнуло бензином. И от этого стояло. Похоже, это конец его жизни. Больше у него никогда не встанет ни на что. Если оно не облито бензином. И не огромное, металлическое. Некстати вспомнились трансформеры.

Гэвин со скрипом провел рукой по мокрому стеклу и втолкнулся, жадно вдыхая запах металла, пены. Ох, блядь, он даже почувствовал, как Ричи стиснул его член. Эта форма, чертов фалькон, был очень хорош. Не такой объёмный, но идеально обтекаемый, гладкий. Гэвин зажмурился, медленно двигаясь.

Ричи пока стоял ровно, не пытался завести мотор. И Рид знал, что дело не в завоздушивании насоса.

— Ты… такой мягкий.

— Это чтобы ты не оцарапал член. Хочешь, сделаю небольшой вакуум?

У него сегодня что? День рождения?

— Да! — выдохнул Гэвин, вцепляясь в металл, двигаясь рывками, чертовы сапоги скользили. 

Он бы сам с удовольствием посмотрел такое порно. Где мужчина в сапогах ебет машину. Он действительно ощутил как Ричи изменил что-то. Двигаться назад стало тяжелее. Оставалось надеяться, что Ричи не всосет его член совсем. Теперь он двигался вперед сильнее, раскачивая корпус и Ричи совершенно этому не препятствовал.

Он завелся за четыре толчка Гэвина до оргазма.

Гэвин замер, на выдохе, ничего не видя перед собой, слыша только то, как грохочет кровь в ушах, собственный загнанный пульс. Вжавшись в Ричи почти до боли, и даже не думая отстраняться. Пусть он его потом убьет, окей. Оно все того стоит.

Вакуум сменился атмосферой и его буквально отбросило. Гэвин шлепнулся на мокрый пол и бездумно уставился в потолок. Ричард недовольно рычал рядом, но в общем и целом не пытался его переехать.

— Нам нужен гараж, — протянул Гэвин привставая на локте с долбанной пены. — Очень сильно нужен. Детка, где бы нам украсть много денег?

— Домывай меня, — лениво ответил Ричи, глуша мотор. — И мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем.

***


End file.
